Learning to Accept and Love
by Affectionate
Summary: Sakura was hanging lifelessly in Jare’s hands, her blood dripping down her neck, she looked pale and her eyes were blank. She looked at him weakly with pleading eyes, asking him, begging him to help her.' Sasusaku, Nejiten, Kibahina, Shikaino. Vampire fic
1. Chapter 1

--Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno was your average seventeen year old that got perfect marks in everything. People on the outside of her life would think that she was normal; besides being a geek and having no friends, and had a happy, caring family. But, were they wrong. You see; Sakura was the offspring of two vampires. You would think that when two vampires have a child, that the baby would be a vampire. In Suki and Jare Haruno's case, their daughter was mortal. She did not possess the sharp fangs on the upper jaw, she was able to with stand the stench and be near garlic, she did not have the urge to drink human blood, and she did not have abnormal eyes when angered or when needing or drinking blood.

She was a normal human being, brought up ruthlessly by vampires. Sakura never had the guidance that parents usually give; her parents were disgusted. They were disgusted with her. Sakura was not a vampire and they were ashamed.

Sakura attended the local high school. She had no friends; her parents had made sure of that. Even though Sakura was one of the sweetest and most caring person you could meet, no one seemed to talk to her.

Sakura, at the age of fourteen was supposed to grow her fangs and have her eyes change. But that never happened, and ever since then, her friends disappeared from her life. They refused to talk to her and didn't even spare her a second glance. Ever since then, she was alone with no one in her life besides her excuse for parents. Because of her parents hating her and ignoring her completely, she made herself invisible. She got the vibe that no one would like her because she was born mortal.

-

Sakura walked through the halls looking over he latest math exam. She had gotten one wrong and wanted to know why, naturally, it was a stupid mistake. She walked slowly down the hallway, not watching where she was going and bumped into someone. All of her books fell out from under her one arm and she looked startled at the person in front of her.

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He was one of the most popular guys in the school, having almost the whole female population chasing after him.

"I'm sorry." Sakura mumbled, bending down and picking up her books. "I wasn't paying attention."

Sasuke smirked at her shyness but his eyes widened when he saw her name on one of her notebooks.

_Haruno?! Sakura Haruno! Her parent's are vampires, and she wasn't born one. _He reached his hand out to grab her notebook and look at the name closer. _No doubt about it. It's her._

Sakura looked at him sceptically as he picked up her notebook and stared at it. _This is awkward. The most popular guy in school is looking at my notebook like he can't believe his eyes. _

Sasuke looked up at her and pulled her into a deserted hallway. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked quietly when he pushed her into a wall.

"Haruno." He said seriously. Sakura's eyes widened. _H-he knows! But that means… _

"You're one of them?" She whispered.

Sasuke nodded. "You're that Haruno."

Sakura looked away. "I wouldn't even call myself that. They hate me because I wasn't born a vampire." She said so he could barely hear.

Sasuke continued to stare at her. "Maybe it's come a little late."

Sakura shook her head. "No, they took me to the Guadriams. They said I didn't have the V strand in my DNA."

The bell rang signalling that class had started. "Just leave me alone, they'll threaten you even if you are one of them, even if you just talked to me, like they did to all of my other friends." She said and pushed past him.

-

All day Sasuke couldn't get her out of his mind. He drove home in silence and concluded that he needed to talk to his parents, the Guadriams. They would know what's going on, it sounded like, from what he figured from Sakura, that her parents hated her. He could tell from the loneliness in her eyes that she had no one. She said that her parents pushed her friends away. _They are an excuse of our kind. _Sasuke concluded, pulling into his driveway.

"Mom!" He called through the house.

His mother walked out of the kitchen, with her apron on and cloth over her shoulder. Mikoto Uchiha was the wife of Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of all of the Vampires in the fire country. "What is it, Sasuke?" She asked sweetly.

"I met Haruno today. I want to know about her and I thought of all people you would know. She said that the Guadriams checked for the V DNA and said that she didn't possess it."

Mikoto sighed and gestured Sasuke to come into the kitchen. "She is the daughter of Suki Haruno. Obviously, she is completely mortal."

"But how is that possible?"

"I didn't tell Jare that she isn't his daughter. Suki mated with a mortal. I couldn't risk telling them, although I'm sure Suki already knows, Jare would have killed Sakura without hesitation." Mikoto said sadly.

"So, Sakura's mom basically cheated on Jare?"

Mikoto nodded. Sasuke stood up and left the kitchen, going to his room. His mother called after him. "Remember that you need blood tonight!"

"Obviously." Sasuke called back. Vampires that are born a vampire need blood once every couple of weeks, but, if turned into a vampire from being mortal, they'd need a feed at least twice a day for a couple of months. This day was the day Sasuke would be requiring blood.

-

Jare Haruno's eyes glowed an angry gold. He stood behind the Uchiha back door and heard every word that Mikoto had told her son. He was beyond furious; he thirsted for death. He craved the scene of his wife and daughter dead before him.

He turned on his heal, completely forgetting what he came to talk to the Uchiha's about and headed home, awaiting his wife to arrive. He decided, that since Sakura would already be there, he would kill Suki as soon as she got home; after all, no one cheats on him and lives. Sakura was a different story; she was a mortal, and the daughter of the man his wife had cheated on him with. He was going to suck her dry and enjoy the sweetness of her pathetic blood.

-

Sasuke sat in his room attempting to finish an essay assigned but he couldn't get that look of such loneliness of Sakura's eyes out of his mind. He could sense the hurt and pain she felt every day, and he could _see _it.

He shook his head and tried to focus. After a couple of hours he had completed the essay and math homework. He layed back on his bed and _her _eyes clouded his mind. _Nothing has stayed with me for this long. What if something is wrong?_ Sasuke thought. He began to get a little dizzy and that was the moment his mother walked in, her hair tied up.

"Sasuke, sweetie, are you ready?" She asked, her eyes glowing red. She sat next to him, and exposed her neck. Sasuke nodded and bit into her neck. His eyes began to glow red and he closed them. If a vampire didn't have a mate to share blood with, they take the blood of their mother.

A minute later, visions began to flash before his closed eyes like a slideshow. He focused and eventually, he was able to decipher the visions. The first showed Jare laughing over his dead wife's body, blood, dripping off of his chin. The second showed Sakura staring disbelievingly at him. She then ran up the stairs, her father walking up the stairs, still laughing and wiping the blood from his mouth. The next one was of Sakura, backing away into the wall, crying. Jare lunged at her and lifted her off of the ground, towards his mouth. Sakura's scream seemed to echo in his head as Jare plunged his fangs into her neck. The visions kept on coming; they came faster and faster, showing Sakura struggling against her father. Tears ran down her face at the sickly feeling of having all of her blood drawn to her neck. He continued to suck her dry, eventually, Sakura began to get weak, and her father was practically holding up a limp body, talking her life, slowly and sickly. Sakura's eyes seemed to know he was there, and she gave a pleading look, begging him to help her. He saw Jare bite down harder to increase the flow and all Sasuke saw was darkness, as light came to his eyes.

The visions faded away as fast as they came when his mother put her hand to his cheek. He attempted to sit up, but Mikoto only pushed him down.

"Sasuke, what did you see?" She asked. She knew her son had a gift. Some vampires do, and it just so happens that Sasuke had one. He was able to see things a couple of minutes before they happened.

Sasuke took his mothers' hand off of his cheek and forcefully pushed her out of the way. He ran to the door, talking to him mom as she followed. "Jare, he's killing Sakura as we speak! He already killed Suki, he's sucking her dry, mom!" He shouted running to the door and grabbing his katana.

"You go and stop him. I'll call Itachi and get him over there in case you need help." Mikoto called, as Sasuke ran out of the door. Itachi was a vampire, but he was also a vampire slayer, part of the Corps. They kill vampires that killed for no reason, that were causing havoc, or threatening to expose their existence.

Sasuke felt the cool night wind brush against his skin. He opened his eyes to them glowing red. He then ran down the street to where Sakura lived and as he neared her house he heightened senses. He could smell Suki's blood and he could feel someone's life force slowly fading away.

Sasuke slammed the door of Sakura's house open, he could see Suki's dead body, and ran up the stairs to where he saw Sakura in his visions. What he saw immediately made his anger grow; Sakura was hanging lifelessly in Jare's hands, her blood dripping down her neck, she looked pale and her eyes were blank. She looked at him weakly with pleading eyes, asking him, _begging _him to help her. He could see every large gulp Jare took of her blood, some of it dripping down and out of his mouth; exactly how it was in his vision. With every gulp Jare took, he could see Sakura raggedly breathe in air, the pressure put on her neck was slowly suffocating her.

-

Sakura's neck was pounding from her fathers' sharp fangs penetrating her skin and the steady flow of blood going into them. She could feel her blood being drawn out of her veins and to her neck; she could feel every vein in her body have the blood sucked out of them. She felt so woozy and cold, never in her life had she felt this before, the feeling of your life being sucked out of your body; she was terrified; she tried begging her father to stop, but he ignored her, biting harder to increase the flow, she could feel her heart slowing down with the lack of blood to pump. Her limbs were numb from blood loss and her eyes felt heavy; her head was pounding, but at that moment she heard the door slam open and the sound of someone running up the stairs. That's when she saw Sasuke. She gave him a pleading look before her father bit down harder, increasing the flow and causing her to black out. Her eyes were still open, but they were blank, lifeless.

-

Sasuke saw Jare bite down harder, as if trying to get her blood to come out faster, exactly in his visions; he knew she'd black out. Sakura's eyes widened and her body stiffened before going limp, and then blacked out. _Shit! She won't make it if I don't do something. _He thought and unsheathed his katana. Sasuke then went up to Jare and plunged it through his heart. It seemed as though Jare was too concentrated in draining Sakura to even know that Sasuke was there.

Jare's eyes widened when he felt the blade through his skin. He looked down and saw the blade protruding from his chest. He smirked while biting Sakura and reluctantly released her, taking one more gulp of blood, as much as he could suck out in one breath, and then throw her aside, over the railing on the stairs, knowing that she was basically dead.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gasped as he watched her fall from his sight. He didn't hear her hit the ground and this caused him to smirk. _It's about time you got here, Itachi. _He thought.

-

Itachi ran through the door with his mother and father. He saw Suki lifeless on the floor and then heard his brother gasp when she saw Sakura's body falling from the second floor. Itachi moved too fast for a human to move and caught her before she hit the ground. He saw the fang marks and the blood stains on her neck. _She's hardly got a pulse, her body is ice cold…_ He thought before turning to his mother.

"Mom, her life force is almost gone." He stated, handing the girl into his mothers' arms. "Neither of us can do it, we need Sasuke." He added looking at his father.

Fugaku nodded. "You finish it and send him down here."

Itachi ran up the stairs to see his brother fighting Jare. Sasuke was trying to kill him but Jare just dodged every swing taken at him. "Sasuke, duck!" Itachi called, jumping into the fight.

"Itachi! What are you doing? I can-."

"Sasuke, only you can save that girls' life."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew what he had to do, but how it slipped his mind, he didn't know. He would have to give Sakura his blood in order to make her a vampire and save her life. This would cause her to automatically become an Uchiha; she would get the red eyes and… become Sasuke's wife.

Sasuke nodded at his brother and ran down the stairs to where Mikoto was waiting for him. Sasuke stared at Sakura's pale face and blank eyes before kneeling beside her.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to do this?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke nodded. "She'll die if I don't." He then took the dagger his father handed to him and sliced a cut in his hand. He held it to her mouth and watched as it and ran down the back of her throat.

Sasuke watched as the colour came back to her face and her eyes slowly closed. "That should be enough until she wakes up." Fugaku said quietly, after a couple of minutes.

"Is it already done?" Itachi asked, walking up behind Sasuke and looking at the unconscious girl on the floor.

Mikoto nodded and smiled at Sasuke. "You know what this means right, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly. Mikoto took Sakura's hand and held it tightly.

"Welcome to the family. Sakura…Uchiha." She whispered. Fugaku smiled and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Well, I'd love to stay until she wakes up, but Rayena is expecting me at home. Congrats Sasuke." Itachi said and walked out of the door, disappearing into the wind.

Mikoto let go of Sakura's hand and looked at Sasuke. "She needs to get warm. Even if the transformation is just starting." She paused. "This is a delicate procedure, if not born a vampire, and given vampire blood, she could still die during the transformation."

Sasuke nodded, put his jacket on her and picked her up. "Mom, I don't think she's going to take this well." He said quietly, walking beside his mother, out the door.

"I know. You'll have to help her. She's probably going to be traumatized; having who she believed to be her father, try to kill her… I know how it feels to have the life sucked out of you like she had. It's the most frightening experience…" She looked at Fugaku, "And then finding out that you're a vampire when you wake up."

"Sasuke. You know that she will need blood at least two times a day and since it was your blood that was given to her… it's going to have to be your blood she drinks." Fugaku told him. "And now, since you two are bound by blood, it's hers you're going to have to drink."

"I know. When she wakes up, it starts, right? After the transformation is done?" Sasuke asked.

Fugaku nodded. "You're most likely going to have to give her your blood a different way than having her bite into you, she won't like the idea of it, after what her father did. After all, your mother didn't." He said smirking at his wife.

She playfully hit his arm. "I eventually accepted it!" The three walked into the house and Mikoto told Sasuke to bring her into the guest room while she went to get an extra blanket.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and looked down at Sakura's face. Her brows were furrowed and her mouth was open. She was taking in air in small gasps and he could see her eye teeth start to get longer and sharper. _It's happening so fast. _He thought, setting her down on the bed and putting the covers over her. He watched her and remembered the look in her eyes. Nothing could explain how terrified she was. Mikoto walked in and put the extra blanket over her. She looked at Sakura and brought a hand to her forehead. "She's coming along nicely; no fever. Don't worry, as long as she stays warm, she should make it through."

Sasuke nodded, still staring at Sakura. "How long until she wakes up?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But considering that she was basically drained, it could take a couple of days. But, what I want to know it how Jare found out. After all, he loved Suki… he wouldn't just kill her."

"Maybe he heard us talking about it." Sasuke stated.

Mikoto's eyes widened. "H-he was supposed to come and see me today. He said he wanted to talk about something. He was probably at the door while we were talking."

Sasuke sat down on the edge of Sakura's bed, while his mom walked out of the room, saying that her and Fugaku had to go and talk to the others about the Haruno's and about Sakura's condition.

-

A couple of hours past and Fugaku and Mikoto quietly joined Sasuke with Tsunade with them. Sakura was breathing normally now, and her eyeteeth were much longer than usual. Sasuke sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. He looked at his mom, waiting for an explanation, and watching Tsunade check over her..

"She's to live with us. She's our responsibility. Sasuke, you'll have to teach her how to conceal her fangs and change her eye colour from red back to green." Fugaku said simply. Sasuke nodded and stood up to look at Sakura again. _She actually is pretty. _He thought. He heard his parents walk out of the room with Tsunade and talk more about Sakura's condition while he stared intently at his… soon to be wife.

-

Two days past and Sakura's transformation was complete. Now, she needed to wake up in order to get blood. Sasuke sat by her bedside the whole time she was sleeping, waiting for her to wake up, because after all, it was his blood that she required.

During the late hours of the evening, Sakura moaned in her sleep and started to move. Sasuke immediately sat up, watching her intently. This was the moment of truth; how was she going to react? Will she accept him; will she forgive him for turning her into a vampire and eventually his wife?

Sakura started to open her eyes a couple of minutes later. Her vision was blurry and she felt extremely faint. She was also very cold; it felt as though she was lying in a tub full of ice cubes. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and that's when she felt it. It was almost as if she felt a force field near her. She looked to her left and saw Sasuke sitting next to her.

Sasuke saw Sakura look at him with red eyes and he couldn't help but smile at her. He felt… happy that she finally woke up. "You're finally awake." He said quietly.

Sakura blinked a couple of times and attempted to sit up, but was pushed back down by Sasuke. "You should stay down."

"Where am I?" She asked breathlessly.

"You're at my house," Sasuke paused, "I know you just woke up and you have a lot of questions… but you need blood... my blood."

Sakura looked at him confused and attempted to lick her lips. She felt two very long, sharp teeth on her upper jaw, blocking her tongue. Her eyes widened and she began to tear up. "I…I'm…I'm a… what happened?"

"Sakura, I'll explain everything in a minute. You need blood, or you'll die." Sasuke said impatiently as he sliced his hand. He then brought his bleeding hand to her mouth. Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy.

"It's either you do it his way, or you can… do it… the other way."

The image of Jare coming after her and biting her neck flashed through her mind; the sickly feeling of him taking large gulps of her blood; the feeling of having her blood being drawn out of her body, like the life was being sucked out of her.

Sasuke saw Sakura bring a hand to her neck and stare at the ceiling with terrified eyes as tears came down her face. Sasuke brought his uncut hand to wipe them away.

"He's dead, Sakura. I won't leave you… you're not alone anymore." Sasuke said softly. Sakura looked at him, surprised. No one had ever said such caring words to her in three years. "Please, Sakura, I want to help you. Just drink my blood; it won't hurt me. If you don't you'll die in a couple of hours."

Sakura looked at him fearfully as he brought his hand to her mouth again. She closed her eyes tightly and reluctantly opened her mouth, to feel him place his hand on her lips. The warm, sweet liquid rolled on her tongue and she swallowed. Sakura had to admit, it didn't taste coppery and bitter like it used to; it tasted sweet.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke pulled his hand back. Sakura looked at him, wiping off her mouth. She didn't feel like she was about to faint anymore, but she was still cold. "What happened after… after I blacked out?"

"My brother killed him."

"But, how did I… I thought that if you were bitten… you wouldn't be a vampire… only if you drink…" Sakura trailed off, and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"I had to. If I didn't you would have died."

"B-but that means… that… that I'm your… we're… I'm an… I'm an Uchiha?" She said breathlessly.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to force this on you. I just couldn't let you die when I could do something about it." Sakura sat up and leaned against the wall, looking at the floor. She shivered and brought the blankets closer to her body. "It's ok." She said quietly.

Sasuke watched her shiver. _She's still cold? I thought mom said she'd be fine once the transformation was complete. _"Are you cold?"

"Just a little. I'm ok though." She whispered. "Won't you get dizzy or pass out from blood loss?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. You wont either after a couple of weeks."

Sakura nodded. "So, how do I get my… teeth to go away?"

"I comes naturally after a while, but you have to sort of contract your gums and they'll recede."

Sakura nodded once again and closed her eyes to try it. To her surprise, it was quite easy. She opened them and looked back at him "It's easier than I thought." She said. She then brought a hand to her neck and felt the two holes that her father had left for her. "I don't understand. What did I do?" She whispered.

Sasuke knew what she was asking. This is something he _didn't_ want to have to tell her. He didn't think it was in his place. "I don't know if I'm the one to tell you."

"It's ok. I won't blame you."

Sasuke nodded. "After school, I was curious as to why you were born a mortal so I asked my mom about it. She told me that your father was a mortal and that your mom had cheated on your presumed father. I'm guessing he overheard us talking." Sasuke said quickly and quietly.

Sakura's eyes began to water and soon she was silently crying. She didn't know why she was crying; she just felt like she had to. Perhaps it was all of her bottled up emotions. Because she was lonely for so long and the only reason her father even looked at her was to kill her. She soon felt arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She knew it was Sasuke. She leaned into his warmth and cried on his chest. This was the first time she was hugged by anybody since she was fourteen.

A couple of minutes past and Sakura had calmed down. Her breathing was normal and she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She knew the words Sasuke told her were true; she wasn't alone any more. Sasuke slowly drew his body away and looked into her eyes. _They're still red? They should have gone back to normal. _"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, Sasuke." She said, her voice cracking.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in a couple of days."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke stood up, off of her bed, and watched as she took the blankets off of herself. She sat on the edge on the bed and looked at her shirt. It was still bloody from when Jare bit her. Sasuke seemed to know what she was thinking.

"My mom got all of your clothes from your house; they're in the closet. She didn't think you'd want to go back there." Sasuke told her motioning towards the closet. Sakura stood up slowly, feeling her blood rush to her head. She shook it off and walked over to the closet. "I'll wait for you outside the door." Sasuke said and closed the door behind him.

Sakura took out some jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a sweater. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Sasuke talking to two other people in low voices. The woman of the two turned around and smiled warmly at her and took Sakura's hands in hers.

"Sakura, honey, how are you feeling? I'm Sasuke's mom, Mikoto."

Sakura smiled. "I'm ok." She said quietly. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Not at all, dear. You're part of the family now. You must be hungry, come, I'll make you dinner. Sasuke you must be hungry too, you haven't eaten much the last couple of days."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with shocked eyes. "He what?" She asked softly.

"Foolish little brother never left your side. We had to bring him food."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Itachi. Shut up." He growled.

"Only stating the truth. Anyways, it's nice to meet you, Sakura." Itachi said kindly. Sakura nodded her head in greeting. Mikoto put a hand on her shoulder and walked with her down the stairs. Sasuke stayed behind; there was something he needed to ask his brother.

"Itachi. Her eyes won't change back to green. Even after she drank my blood." Sasuke stated.

"I noticed that too. Dad might know more about this than I do. Wait until he gets home." Itachi said. "So, how did she take it when she woke up?"

"She was scared at first; like I expected her to be. But, she accepted it easier than I thought."

"Does she know that you two and bound to eachother?"

Sasuke nodded. "It seems she knows our traditions."

"Her parents probably told her everything." Itachi stated. "You should go with her though. You're the only one she knows here. She's probably freaking out. And besides, you need to eat."

Sasuke nodded and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Sakura was sitting stiffly at the table watching Mikoto make some sandwiches. She noticed Sasuke sit down next to her and she relaxed her posture.

"Oh, Sakura, dear, the teachers know about what happened. You're excused from any homework until you get back." Mikoto said and brought two plates with a sandwich on them. She put one in front of Sasuke and the other in front of Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly and began to eat.

Mikoto sat across from them and watched Sakura intently. "Sasuke, have you told her why this happened?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I told her everything."

"Sakura, would you like to call some of your friends over?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura looked at her empty plate and shook her head. "I… I haven't had any friends since I was fourteen."

Mikoto looked surprised and angry at the same time. She turned to Sasuke. "Maybe you should call Ino, Hinata and Tenten over."

Sasuke was looking at Sakura who was fighting back tears. He nodded and left the room. "Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be ok." Mikoto said softly, taking Sakura's hand and rubbing it reassuringly.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you and the sandwich was delicious."

Mikoto smiled and nodded. "Before Sasuke's friends get here, would you like to take a shower? Get all of the blood off of your neck?"

Sakura winced at the memory of her life fading. She brought a hand up to feel the two holes in her neck.

"After a couple of weeks, once you're healthy again, your wounds will heal after a couple of minutes, with no scar. So, for now, when you go to school, well have to put a bandage on your neck."

Sakura nodded and stood up to allow Mikoto to lead her to the bathroom. "Just take as long as you'd like; you can use my shampoo." Mikoto told her and closed the door.

Sakura sighed and turned the shower on, undressing and cleansing herself. When it came to her neck, she gently scrubbed it with her hand, and saw the red water run down her body; down the drain. She closed her eyes to wash her face. She opened her eyes to see that she was still bleeding from the two holes in her neck. She quickly turned the shower off and got dressed. She held a cloth to her neck to stop the blood from getting on her clothes. She then began to walk down the stairs to find someone. She needed help; whatever she tried, the bleeding wouldn't stop, it was causing her to feel dizzy and nauseous.

The cloth was red now as her blood had already soaked through and she made it down the stairs, barely. She was stumbling around, trying to keep her balance. Sakura's vision began to cloud as she walked into the living room and saw Sasuke sitting with three other people.

"Sasuke… I-it won't… stop…" She said weakly, her eyes were too heavy for her to force open and she fainted, falling forwards.

Sasuke turned his head to Sakura's weak voice. His eyes widened and he seemed to disappear and materialise in front of her to catch her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and rested her down on the couch, while Hinata went to get Mikoto.

He put his hand on her neck to try and stop the bleeding. Mikoto ran into the living room a moment later and kneeled before Sakura. She opened a small container and rubbed the ointment onto the two holes on Sakura's neck. The bleeding immediately stopped.

"Ok, Sasuke, lift her head, I need to put a bandage on it." Mikoto said, taking a roll of white cloth. Sasuke lifted her head with one hand and moved her long hair with his other, allowing his mother to get full access of her neck.

"What is that stuff?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade gave it to me. She said that this might happen." Mikoto said. "Sasuke, she's lost too much blood."

"Hold her up to your neck. Her craving for blood has probably already caused her fangs to rise." Tenten said.

Sasuke sat down beside Sakura, lifting her to his lap and moving her head towards his neck. To Sasuke's surprise, he heard Sakura take a deep breath and gently bite into his neck. He closed his eyes and waited until Sakura pulled back.

Sakura began to regain consciousness after a couple of moments. She felt herself being held to someone's body and on their lap. She then noticed something very sweet in her mouth… blood. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at black hair. She immediately withdrew her mouth and looked at Sasuke's neck in horror. There were two small bite marks on his neck, just like she had. From each one there was blood going down his neck. She stared in shock, trembling until Sasuke spoke to her.

"It's ok." He whispered.

Sakura looked at him, shaking. "Wh-what have I done? I… I gave you…" She brought her hand to her neck. She looked at him, terrified, remembering what it felt like to be bitten. "I'm sorry… I didn't know, I wouldn't have…"

"I told you, it's ok." He repeated softly. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Sakura." Hinata said softly, rubbing her back reassuringly. Sakura looked at her with frightened eyes, still clutching her own neck. "He's right, we all have to do that every so often. It's ok."

Ino and Tenten nodded. "See, look. It's already gone." Ino said pointing to Sasuke's neck. Sakura looked and sure enough, there wasn't even a scar. She brought a shaking hand to his neck and touched the area, seeing if it was really gone and wiping off any blood. Sasuke smirked, "I told you."

Sakura looked back at him, and gave him a small smile. She nodded and sat back on the couch, getting off of him. Ino, Hinata and Tenten took this as the moment to introduce themselves.

"Sakura. I'm Ino Nara, this is Hinata Inuzaka and Tenten Hyuuga." Ino said softly. She was told of what her father had done to her and knew that Sakura was still traumatized about it. Sasuke had told each of them what he had seen in his vision, to make sure they understood.

Sakura looked at each of them and smiled a little in greeting. She recognised them. She had seen them at school, with three others. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"Oh, I see you recognise us. Sasuke only told us to come, seeing as how you need some girl support!" Tenten said happily.

"So, you're all…?"

"Yes, I even became one in the same circumstances as you. My father hated me because I was weak, and needed blood more often than most; so when it was his time to drink blood… he used me." Hinata stated.

"So… Kiba? He was the one?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my cousin, Neji, called him over when he found me." Sakura felt a little better knowing that she wasn't the only one whose father betrayed her. Knowing that she had people, who understood her, made her more accepting of who she now was.

"So, how are you coping, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm… I'm ok…"

"It'll take a while to get used to it; just take your time. I still feel uneasy having to drink Shikamaru's blood…" Ino said softly.

Sakura nodded and smiled a little. "I suppose you'd like to know how Tenten and I became what we are?" Ino asked.

"You don't have to." Sakura said softly. To her, it was a touchy subject, so she didn't want to push anything on them.

"No it's alright. Well, Hinata was the only one born a vampire between us." Tenten started.

"I was adopted by vampires and when I found out what my parents were I freaked out. They had told me that they wanted to find me a mate and for me to drink his blood. When I found out it was Shikamaru… he, well, he was my boyfriend… so I accepted." Ino said happily.

"Me and Neji have been best friends since elementary school. When in grade two, I had fallen off of the playground and got knocked out, I guess. He was young so he thought I was dying." Tenten laughed. "He didn't know what to do so he gave me his blood. Before then, I had no idea what he was."

Sakura smirked at Tenten's story. She had to admit it was a weird way to become a vampire. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"It was no problem, Sakura!" Ino said happily. She turned to Sasuke. "Is she going to school tomorrow?"

"If she feels up to it, I guess." Sasuke answered, looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "I can't miss too much, now can I?"

"You've always been all about school, haven't you, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. I had nothing else to do… it's what kept my mind off… things."

"Well, you can relax, because you don't have to worry about that any more. You have us!" Ino practically yelled.

Sakura blinked away tears and smiled. "Thank you."

"Just out of curiosity, Sasuke. Why aren't her eyes changing back to their original colour?" Tenten asked.

Sakura looked at him, "My eyes?"

Sasuke nodded. "They're… still red. They should have gone back to green by now, but they haven't. We don't know why exactly, that's why we have to wait until my dad gets home."

Sakura stood up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. No one had said anything about having red eyes. People at school would think she was some sort of… freak! Like she wasn't teased already, this would make it worse.

"I'll go." Hinata said, standing up and following Sakura.

Sakura stood it front of the mirror, staring at red, glowing eyes. _Why? Why is everything going wrong? Am I abnormal even as a vampire?_ "Sakura?" A timid voice asked from the doorway.

Sakura turned around and saw Hinata standing there. "Are you ok?"

Sakura nodded. "Y-yeah…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, actually, my eyes stayed like Kiba's for quite a while."

"Maybe… it has to do with how we were…" Sakura whispered.

Hinata nodded and stepped into the bathroom, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Probably. Don't worry about it. If someone says anything about it, Ino will blow a fuse. She did that for me!"

Sakura laughed quietly. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "Lets go back down. The others are waiting." Sakura nodded and followed Hinata out the door.

Sasuke looked up when Sakura walked into the living room; she was smiling. Ino and Tenten immediately stood up and went to her. "Sakura, are you ok?" Ino asked. "Don't worry, if anyone says anything to you about it, they'll have me to deal with!"

Sakura smiled. "I'm ok. I was just… I never expected to have red eyes, that's all."

Tenten smirked. "Yeah, I was surprised when I saw my eyes, too. They were sort of like Hinata's except the veins around my eyes bulged."

Sasuke stood up and left to see his mom. She was in the kitchen, cleaning. "Mom?"

"I take it, it was a good idea to get them over here." Mikoto stated.

"She's opening up and knows that she's not alone."

"I thought so. She went through such an ordeal. I thought that having girls her own age here to talk to would make her feel better. Have they told her their story?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

"Go and ask if they're hungry, I can make some snacks."

Sasuke left the room and smiled. Sakura was sitting on the couch, talking to Ino. She wasn't shy or unsure; she was talking as if they were best of friends. Sakura looked up at him and blushed.

"Are you guys hungry? My mom said she could make something."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm ok." Ino, Tenten and Hinata shook their heads also.

"Well, we should get going, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Sakura." Ino said looking at the clock; it was almost eleven.

Sakura nodded. "I guess so. It was nice meeting you."

"Yes, it was. Thanks for calling us over, Sasuke." Hinata added, walking out the door and closing it. Tenten waved as the door closed.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch, feeling Sasuke sit next to her. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you… for calling them over…" She said quietly.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "It was no problem. I'm just glad that you're feeling better."

Sakura smiled and looked at the floor. "Hinata told me that her eyes didn't change back right away either."

"Once my dad gets home, he'll know why." Sasuke looked at her. "You don't feel dizzy or anything, do you?"

Sakura shook her head, "I feel fine."

Sasuke looked at the clock. "My dad should be home in a couple of minutes."

"Where does he go?" Sakura asked.

"He does the same as Itachi. He's the founder of the Corps. They kill vampires like your dad and arrest some that threaten to expose our existence… stuff like that."

Sakura nodded and looked at him. "How did you know what was happening to me?"

"Some vampires have a… gift. I'm able to see a couple of minutes into the future. I… saw what was happening to you." Sasuke said quietly. He hated remembering it, even if it didn't happen to him; he couldn't imagine what it must have felt like.

Sakura nodded. They heard the back door open and close and Sakura saw a man with a black travelling cloak on, walk into the living room. He hung his cloak up walked up to Sakura and Sasuke. "You've woken up, I see." He said.

Sakura nodded. Fugaku looked at her eyes and saw that they were still red. "So, your eyes are still red…" He said examining her eyes.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary. There's been a large strain on your body. You've been rebuilding your DNA for the past couple of days. Your body isn't used to it. Sometimes this happens and sometimes it doesn't.

"On the plus, side; there were no complications with the transformation. Have you had blood?"

Sakura looked at the floor. "Yes." Fugaku noticed her uneasiness on the topic. He looked at Sasuke, "You've told her about the next couple of weeks?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I left that for you."

"Well, Sakura, since you are still recovering, and your DNA is changing, you'll require a lot of blood. Since it was Sasuke who gave you his blood, you'll have to drink his at least twice a day. Anyone else's blood and it will be meaningless. He'll have to always be near because at the first signs of feeling dizzy, or woozy, you need blood. If you don't get it within the hour, you'll pass out and then eventually die."

Sakura nodded. "I understand."

Mikoto walked into the living room and sat down. "Tsunade has changed your schedules so that you're in the same classes. All of the teachers know about having vampires in the school, and they know each and every one of them. They have been told of your condition, so if ever you feel faint, you and Sasuke are to go to the teachers' lounge. That's what Tsunade told me where you go; she said all of our kind goes there if they need blood." Mikoto told her.

"So, all of the teachers are vampires?" Sakura asked.

Mikoto nodded. "Yes. Actually, Kurenai has just married Asuma Sarutobi, so she might have to leave the classroom from time to time. She's in your position at the moment."

"It's getting late, Sakura. You need rest and I'm presuming that you are planning on going to school tomorrow?" Fugaku asked.

Sakura nodded and stood up. "She should be ok until morning. You said she was drinking quite a bit when she was unconscious." Mikoto said to Sasuke. Fugaku looked at her, startled.

When Sakura and Sasuke were out of earshot he began to speak. "She fainted?! Do you know how dangerous that is? Didn't you tell her that if she feels dizzy she needed blood?" He asked quietly.

"Relax. What Tsunade said would happed did. Her neck wouldn't stop bleeding when she got out of the shower. She's a smart girl; she came to Sasuke when it wouldn't stop. She fainted from blood loss." Mikoto said.

Fugaku relaxed. "Right. Why would it keep bleeding though, what did Tsunade say?"

"I phoned her while she was drinking his blood. Tsunade said that since Jare was so angry, his fangs grew to an extraordinary length. That's why he drained her so quickly. She guessed that it would reopen since the puncture marks were so deep and wide. Remember Sasuke said that he was taking huge gulps? Larger than normal?"

Fugaku nodded. "Yes, I remember. So, since you put that stuff on it, it should be ok?"

"Yes, that's what Tsunade said anyways."

-

Sakura walked into her room with Sasuke. "If you need anything, I'm in the room next to you." He told her.

Sakura nodded and hugged him. Sasuke was surprised, but hugged her back nonetheless. "Thank you, Sasuke… for everything… you gave me my life back." She whispered to him.

_You gave me my life back… you gave me my life back… you gave me my life back… _Those words seemed to echo in his head. She accepted him; she forgave him for what he did. He tightened his hold on her in response.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura pulled back and looked him in the eyes, smiling. Sasuke smirked at her. "I'll wake you up in the morning…" He hesitated, "How do you want to do it?"

Sakura looked at the ground. "I'm going to have to get used to it, aren't I?" Sasuke nodded. He took it as the normal way. (a.n: by the neck)

"Alright. It doesn't matter to me, as long as you're comfortable with it. I'll see you in the morning." He said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sakura sighed and changed into her pyjamas. She got into bed and snuggled into the warmth. _My life is starting over…_ She thought before she fell asleep.

--

My, this took me a while. Well, hope you enjoy it, if you have any questions, because some of it may be confusing, don't hesitate to ask!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

--Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He was reaching to press snooze when he remembered Sakura in the next room; he knew she needed blood. He got out of his bed and walked to the door, his brows furrowed; he opened the door and saw her gripping the sheets with white knuckles, moaning and begging her dad to stop in her sleep. Sasuke immediately went to wake her from her nightmare.

-**Sakura's dream-**

_"Dad, st-stop… please…" Sakura whispered, pleading her father to stop and let her go; her fathers' fangs were so sharp and long, it hurt so badly. He only ignored her and increased the flow; Sakura suppressed a gasp when he bit down harder. "Dad…" She rasped out. He continued to ignore her._

_Sakura began to struggle more, trying to kick him. He only pushed her harder into the wall and pinned her legs with his. Sakura began to get nauseous; the feeling was sickening. "Why? Dad…please, I… I don't feel right… please…let me go…" She breathlessly rasped out. She heard her father laugh in his throat and he continued to drink her dry. _

_Sakura could hardly breath, let alone speak now, she was having a hard time staying conscious and keeping her eyes open as her father had kept on biting down harder and harder, sinking in his fangs deeper to kill her quicker. Someone… help me… she pleaded; praying for a miracle; she didn't want to die this way, and then she heard it. She sound of the front door banging open. She took a glance at her father. His eyes were closed and he continued to bite harder, sinking his fangs deeper into her skin; it seemed as if he didn't even notice._

_**Sakura, wake up!** Someone called. "Help me…" She managed to mumble. **Come on, your dreaming, wake up!" **The voice said louder. "Sasuke?" She asked unsure… that's right… this was a dream; Sasuke had already saved her. **"Sakura! Wake up!"** Sakura's vision blurred when Sasuke came into her vision, and all she saw was darkness. **"Sakura!"** She snapped her eyes open._

**-End Dream-**

Sakura woke up, trembling head to toe. Her eyes were blurry from crying and someone was standing over her, with their hands on her shoulders. "Sasuke?" She whispered. She felt dizzy, like she was going to pass out. "Sasuke... I… I don't feel right…"

Sasuke sat on her bed and helped her sit up. "You need blood, Sakura… are you ready?"

Sakura tried to focus on him as he supported her; she brought up a cold, shaking hand to his neck and clenched his shirt with her other and lifted herself closer. She hesitatedand licked her lips, took a deep, shaky breath and gently bit down, trying not to hurt him. She felt Sasuke take a deep breath, and relax. She felt tears come to her eyes again, as she tasted his blood in her mouth. She hated having to do this to him. She remembered the feeling of her blood flowing out of her and hated having to do it to someone else.

Sasuke felt something cold and wet drop on his shoulder and slowly roll down his back. _Is she crying? She's probably remembering what it felt like for her. _"Sakura, I don't feel anything, it's ok. I don't feel what you felt; I won't get dizzy."

Sakura took her hand that was clenching his shirt and grasped his hand that was supporting himself on the bed. She squeezed tightly, letting him know that she understood. "Once you're not dizzy, that's all you really need." He said softly, knowing that she still hated every minute of it. He knew that she only wanted to take all that she needed. He felt her nod slightly. She drank slowly, feeling her dizziness fade away with every swallow. _It tastes… so sweet…_ She thought.

After quite some time, Sakura finally pulled back, wiping his neck off in the process; ridding it of any access blood, even though she tried not to get it all over him. She watched, transfixed, as the puncture marks slowly faded. Sasuke smirked. "You feel ok?"

"Yes. I'm sorry it took so long…" She mumbled, taking her eyes off his neck.

"Don't worry about it. Mom has breakfast ready, if you're hungry. We need to leave in an hour."

Sakura nodded. "I'll be down in a minute."

Sasuke took his leave and closed the door behind him. Sakura brought her still trembling hands to her hair and felt the back. _Not too lumpy…_ She thought. She looked outside; it was snowing. _That's right; Christmas holidays are soon…_

Sakura went to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans along with a T-shirt and a black, tight zip-up hoodie that had a high collar to hide her neck. She went to her mirror and brushed her mid back length hair and sighed; _my eyes are still red… _She thought and walked out of the room, to the kitchen.

Sasuke was already sitting at the table, eating scrambled eggs, with quite a bit of ketchup, she noticed. She sat next to him and began to eat her eggs.

Mikoto and Fugaku sat across from her and Sasuke. "Good morning, Sakura." Mikoto greeted when she sat down. Sakura smiled tiredly.

"Good morning." She replied quietly.

"After you're done, I need to change the bandage on your neck. And once you get to school, you have to go and see Tsunade, she wanted to take a look at you herself."

Sakura nodded. When she finished, Sasuke took her plate and she stayed seated, as Mikoto stood over her, unwrapping the bandage on her neck. She took something and rubbed it on her neck, Sakura winced as she put pressure on it; it burned, but immediately went away and her neck felt warm and sort of numb; it felt good. Once she was done, Sakura said her thanks and left to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She came down the stairs and saw Sasuke waiting for her at the door.

She quickly put her shoes on and walked onto the front step, the cold winter air blowing her hair over her shoulders. The snow was falling all around them. _I love the winter…_ Ever since she was little she remembered playing with her mom when she was younger, even though her mom hated her after she turned fourteen, she still held those memories dear.

"We have to walk today, Itachi had to go to the Corps early for something; so he borrowed my car… I don't know why; he has a car… And besides, I doubt you want to ride in this weather on my bike." Sasuke stated, walking off of the steps. Sakura followed and smiled.

"I don't mind… I've always loved the snow and winter." She said holding her hand out to let the snow fall on it and melt. "What day is it?" She asked. She didn't exactly know how long she was asleep for.

"It's Monday. You were asleep for almost three days." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura nodded and they continued to walk to the school in silence. Sakura was wondering how often she was going to need blood; she didn't want to have to do it at school. _He'll have to always be near because at the first signs of feeling dizzy, or woozy, you need blood. If you don't get it within the hour, you'll pass out and then eventually die. _Sakura remembered Fugaku's warning. She knew she'd probably have to do it during the middle of the day; it was just something she felt; she couldn't explain it. Sakura was also looking forward to seeing Hinata and the others, but she was nervous, as to what, she wasn't sure. It could possibly be about her eyes being red; she knew Sasuke could turn it on and off; she closed her eyes and focussed, trying to see if she could feel if it went away.

"Are you nervous?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Sakura opened her eyes and laughed a little. "A little bit I guess. I'm just… I don't know… I can't explain it… and my eyes are still red."

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry about it. No one will bother you around me; especially the other girls at the school; well, most of them."

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, they do love you."

"Tch, they're annoying." He said shaking his head.

After about five more minutes of silence, they made it to the school. There was still some time until the bell rang and all of the students were outside, enjoying the first fall of snow. As Sasuke and Sakura walked down the path, towards the double door that was the entrance, they could hear many students mumbling.

"Who is that with Sasuke?" "Is she new?" "No, she's that geek from our math class, remember?" "What is she doing with Sasuke _Uchiha_? Why would he hang out with her, of all people?" "Why are her eyes red?" "She's such a loser, why would she wear red contacts?" "She probably just wants to be noticed."

Sasuke heard all of the things they were saying and took his hand out of his pocket to grasp Sakura's hand. Sakura was surprised at first but then listened to what everyone was saying as they past. _He doesn't trust them…_ She thought, slowly wrapping her fingers around his hand and looked up at him. She gave him a thankful smile, which he smirked to.

A girl with short blond hair and brown eyes stepped in front of Sakura and Sasuke as they walked. Sakura felt it again, it was like a force field; she had gotten familiar to Sasuke's and the rest of the Uchiha's but this one she wasn't familiar with; she noticed it right away. Sakura felt around, she could feel a couple others. _The force fields are vampires… and she's a vampire._ Sakura thought.

"I see you've gotten yourself a _girlfriend_. Perhaps her parents finally kicked her out. All our kind know she's that Haruno; all of us in the school know that. Why would an Uchiha want to be with her? She's a disgrace to our kind." She said harshly, but quietly, so only they'd be able to hear.

Sakura brought a hand to her neck and looked at the ground. _So even they think I'm a disgrace…_ She felt tears sting her eyes but she held them back. Sasuke tightened his hold on her hand, letting her know that it was ok.

"That's rich, coming from you, or have you forgotten who your father is? Now get out of my way before I make you." Sasuke ground out. He felt his eyes turn to red.

"Oh Sasuke; what am I going to do with you? Leave her alone; she was alone, an outcast ever since she came to this school. She's used to it, why would you waste your time? Come and hang out with more important people."

"Airya, you don't know what you're talking about. Just piss off and go back to your pathetic excuses for friends" Sasuke said, looking in disgust at Airya's friends, who were staring at him with a longing look and attempted to walk around her. Airya just walked back in front of them.

"No, not until you tell me why you'd want to be with her? Have you already done it? I noticed her eyes are red." Sakura looked at the ground again, averting the girls' gaze.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why can't you get it through your thick head, that I despise you. I don't care what you think of Sakura; she's a better person than you'll ever be; even if, as you put it, a disgrace."

Airya looked startled at Sasuke's choice of words to insult her with and him defending Sakura in such a manor. She quickly put it aside. "Because Sasuke, we both have a gift. It's natural to be together. My mother told me that your parents talked to my father; they both agreed that they wanted to get us together."

Sasuke snorted. "That's a lie; my parents hate your family, let along talk to any of you, and you have no gift, I can feel it; do you think that I would care if you did or not? Remember, _my own dad _killed your father."

Airya shook her head. "I hated that man. Sasuke, listen to me, she's not good enough for you; you're an Uchiha!" She spat nodding in Sakura's direction.

"Oh, _you_ think so?" Sasuke said quietly. "I know different." He turned to Sakura and the anger in his eyes seemed to subside. He gently placed his hand on her neck, leaned down and kissed her in front of everyone who thought the same as Airya. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away and walked right past Airya whose mouth was open in shock, hand in hand with Sakura.

Sakura was blushing like mad; Sasuke had just admitted to Airya that he thought she was for him and sealed it with a kiss. She couldn't believe what he did; her heart was beating twice as fast as normal. Sakura didn't know what she felt for him, she was so confused; after all, she had just met him. Although, he did save her life with a price to his own.

Sasuke stayed silent, still mad as to what Airya thought about Sakura. He also couldn't believe that he had just kissed Sakura like that, he didn't know what he was thinking; but, when he looked in her eyes, he felt almost calm; like his anger subsided. He knew at that moment his eyes changed back to their original colour.

"Sakura, you're not a disgrace. Don't listen to her." Sasuke said suddenly, looking at her. Sakura nodded, not making eye contact. "And… I'm sorry if what I did offended you." He said more quietly.

Sakura smiled and looked up at him, replying softly, "It's ok… I don't mind."

Sasuke smirked. "We still have to go and see Tsunade."

They walked into the main office to see Shizune at the front desk. She looked up and smiled at them. "Ah, Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade is expecting you, go right on in." She said happily. They nodded and walked into Tsunade's office. Sasuke knocked and waited for an answer. "Come in."

Tsunade looked up as the two walked through the door. She saw Sakura's eyes, still red. She also noticed Sasuke holding her hand; she smirked. "Ah, I've been expecting you, Sakura. Come here, I need to take a look at your neck." She said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. Sasuke let her hand go and she went to sit down.

"Has it been hurting you at all?" Tsunade asked while taking off the bandages.

"No. Not at all."

"Is it sensitive to the touch?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

Tsunade was now examining the puncture marks. Around each hole, it was very bruised; purples and browns surrounded them. Tsunade touched them gently and Sakura flinched, closing her eyes tightly.

"That sensitive, huh? Well, it seems to be healing properly. I'll let Mikoto know to keep changing the bandages twice a day until it's completely gone. Although, I wish I could explain to you as to why Jare's fangs were so long. I'm sure you've been wondering that."

Sakura nodded a bit. "It was weird. He seemed like a different person… a-and they _were_ long… my mom had told me that when you… when you get bit I-it only hurts for a second." Sakura said, glancing at Sasuke. "But… it hurt so bad. It felt like it got worse… every second… a-and it was almost as if they were getting longer as he was… as he was... biting me." She finished quietly.

Tsunade's eyes softened. "Well, it could be that he was so angry that it fuelled him, and caused him to sort of… mutate so to speak."

Sakura was staring at the floor and nodded as Tsunade continued. "I don't know if you ever heard him talking about Orochimaru… but he was acquaintances with that… that _bastard_. He could have had something to do with it also."

Sakura didn't say anything, just continued to clench her fists. Tsunade sighed and then bandaged up her neck, putting more of that numbing stuff on it. "Ok, you're free to go." She spoke softly.

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly, walking out the door with Sasuke. Sakura brought a hand to her neck and rubbed it gently; remembering the pain.

Sakura led Sasuke to where her locker was in silence, so that she could get her books and he'd know where it was. He then showed her where his was. Once they had all of their books, they left to find Sasuke's friends.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked through the halls together, many people were whispering again at the two of them together. Sakura ignored them until one comment made even her angry. "There's that Haruno. I heard her father attempted to kill her and someone turned her into a vampire. She's lucky someone cared enough for her to save her life."

Sakura stopped walking, and turned slowly to the guy who said that. Sakura recognised the force field of a vampire. "What would you know? You don't know me so shut up. You have no idea what I went through. Why do you all think that it was my fault for what I born as?!" She said venomously.

Sasuke smirked. _I knew she couldn't ignore it for long._ They started to walk away when he mumbled something again "Trash." Sasuke snapped; he dropped his books on the ground and punched the guy straight in the face.

"If I'm not mistaken, your family respects the Uchiha's, may family." Sasuke started quietly, fuming. "My brother saved your lives. So don't call her trash; she's _part_ of the family."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, surprised. Sure, he had kissed her, but he had just announced it to the vampire population in the school that she was an Uchiha and the future wife of Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura bent down and picked up Sasuke's books as he glared menacingly at the boy. She noticed his eyes were red and knew that he was furious; it was the second time today that he was angry over what people were saying about her.

Sasuke gave the guy one more shove and went to pick his books up, but noticed them gone. He looked at Sakura who was giving him a small smile, with his books in her hands. He went to her and took them from her. "Thanks." He said.

Sakura nodded. "So, I guess they all know now." She whispered to him.

"They were going to find out eventually." Sasuke replied.

Hinata and Kiba rounded the corner, noticing Sasuke and Sakura walking down the hall. Kiba looked surprised at who Sakura was; Hinata had tried to explain to him who she was, but he never paid attention to Sakura to know who she was in a description. "Oi! Sasuke!" He called.

Sasuke stopped at the sound of his name being called. He and Sakura turned to see Hinata and Kiba approaching. Sakura smiled at Hinata, and looked at the boy next to her. _That's Kiba. _She thought, trying to remember names she had heard in the hallways.

Hinata greeted Sakura with a quick hug. "Hey, Sakura. Well, this is Kiba." She said introducing Kiba to her. Sakura nodded and smiled in greeting and looked at Kiba closely. He wore a baggy sweater that seemed to be… moving? Sakura looked at it perplexedly and took a step back when a dog's head popped out. Kiba laughed.

"This is Akamaru. It's nice to meet you." Kiba said, petting the puppy's head. Akamaru wined when Kiba's hand left his head and started sniffing in Sakura's direction. Sakura giggled and pet Akamaru's head as he attempted to lick her hand.

"He sneaks him in here." Hinata told her, laughing. "He's a dog boy."

Sakura and Hinata walked behind the two guys, talking. "So, how did it go this morning?" Hinata asked.

"It went ok. He told me that he wouldn't feel… what I felt; so that helped, I guess." Sakura replied quietly.

Hinata smiled. "Yeah. It's true though. After a couple of weeks, it will be the same for you."

Sakura remembered how Jare killed her mother. "But, then how come my mom died? And, you had to get blood from Kiba?" She mumbled.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest, Sakura. You'll have to ask Sasuke about that."

Sakura nodded. "Ok."

-

Sasuke looked at Kiba. "I take it Hinata told you?"

Kiba nodded and his anger flared. "He's dead right? I didn't think there were any other sick bastards to do that other than Hinata's father." He said remembering Hinata's condition that night after her father had gotten a hold of her.

"Yeah, Itachi killed him."

"How is she taking it? I remember Ino; she refused any other way other than Shikamaru's hand. And with Hinata…" Hinata was similar to Sakura, but didn't talk for days.

"I'll talk to you about it with Neji and Shikamaru. I'm sure they want to know, too." Sasuke said smirking at the memory of Ino. She had refused to even make her fangs surface. Shikamaru was forced to cut his hand every time she needed blood for the first couple of days.

The four walked as they were, towards the cafeteria, to where Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten would be. The cafeteria was crowded and Sakura hated it. She had always tried to stay away from people, so she ate outside, even if it was winter. They spotted them in a table near the edge of the cafeteria and made their way over to them.

"Sakura! There you guys are!" Ino said loudly.

"We had to go and see Tsunade." Sasuke told her. He then went a little ways away from the girls with Shikamaru and Neji, followed by Kiba. He told them that everything that happened actually did. "So, that bastard is for sure dead?" Neji asked, angered at the memory of his uncle.

"Yes. Itachi killed him." Sasuke stated.

"Wow, and she's taking it so well?" Shikamaru mumbled, looking over at Sakura. She was talking a little and smiling as Ino and Tenten talked to her enthusiastically. Hinata stood with them, silently listening to their conversation, adding something in here and there. Neji was then gestured to come over by Tenten, same with Shikamaru by Ino. Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' and slowly followed Neji with Sasuke and Kiba following.

"So, Sakura, this is Neji." Tenten said, putting her arm around Neji's waist when he stood next to her. "And this is Shikamaru… the lazy ass!" Ino said happily, taking Shikamaru's hand and dragging him over faster. The two boys nodded at Sakura and she smiled back at them.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly.

Sasuke stood next to Sakura and looked at the clock. In a couple of minutes the bell was going to ring and their schedule was changed, so they still had to figure out where their classroom was; although, it wouldn't be too hard. "We should go and find our class. We've gotten our schedule changed." Sasuke stated.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, mine and Shikamaru's had been changed too. Wait, what class do you have?"

Sakura took out the new schedule and handed it to Ino. "Hmm, we only have gym together; fourth period." Ino stated.

Sakura nodded and handed their schedule to the others. They looked over it and Tenten was happy. "We have third period Chemistry together… but that's it."

"Hinata and I only have gym with you." Kiba said as he and Hinata were with Ino and Shikamaru in gym. Sakura nodded and walked to their new class with Sasuke, looking at each room number.

-

The bell signalling lunch came and Sakura and Sasuke filed out quickly wanting to avoid Airya as she was in their class. She had been giving Sakura disgusted looks, and Sasuke disappointed looks; they were sick of it and were sure she'd say something to them again.

Sakura walked to her locker with Sasuke, after stopping at his. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, not really." She took out the book she was reading for a book report and closed her locker walking towards the cafeteria with Sasuke. _She's not dizzy yet… she'll need blood soon though._ Sasuke thought, looking down at her.

"Sasuke, there's something that's been bugging me." Sakura started, keeping her gaze on the floor. "You… you said to me this morning that you didn't feel anything and that… you wouldn't get dizzy. But, then, why did my mom die?"

"Did you ever notice their eyes? When they were mad or something?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura thought about it; she knew her fathers' eyes went gold, but couldn't remember what colour her mothers' eyes went. Then it hit her. She looked up at Sasuke wide-eyed. "They were never… bound by blood!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded. "Your mom's eyes never turned gold when she was mad. So, they weren't. Therefore, because they weren't bound by blood, he was able to… drain her." He finished quietly.

Sakura nodded. "But what about Hinata?"

"It was because while she was still in her mothers' womb, her mother was dying. The doctors had to make her mom give birth a week early. Because she was born early, she has a weak body. She had to settle for her fathers' blood and it doesn't have the same affect. So her father was able to… drain her."

"Why was her fathers' blood not right?" Sakura asked curiously.

Sasuke didn't answer right away. Now it was brought up; he'd have to tell her that he'd need hers soon. "Well, when you're not bound by blood you drink the blood of your mother." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura froze. _You drink from your mother when not bound by blood? But that means that… Sasuke needs to drink mine now…_ She slowly looked up at him, noticing he was looking anywhere but at her. "I understand." She said quietly. "You need mine now, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded and said quietly, "Not for a while though."

"Don't worry. I trust you." She whispered and took hold of his hand. She saw Sasuke smile and felt him grasp her hand. _If it's Sasuke that has to do it, it won't matter. After all, he's the one who saved my live and I… think I'm falling for him… _Sakura thought.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the cafeteria and spotted Neji and Shikamaru sitting at a large table. They looked up as they approached the table and smirked at Sasuke, obviously noticing them holding hands before sitting down.

"Where's everyone else?" Sakura asked.

"They went to get food. They should be back any minute." Shikamaru answered her. Sakura nodded.

Soon a very angry looking Ino came and sat down between Sakura and Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at her and frowned. "What's with you?"

Ino shot a glare in the direction of Airya's table; which was in clear view of theirs; probably to keep an eye on Sakura and Sasuke. "You haven't heard her yet? That bitch, Airya, is bad mouthing Sakura! Kept calling her a sadistic bitch and a wannabe Uchiha; saying that she was way better suited to be in the family! God, I had to do everything in my power not to beat the living shit out of her!" Ino ranted.

Sasuke snorted. "Ignore her Ino. She's just jealous."

Ino looked at him. "What?"

"I kissed Sakura in front of her." Sasuke mumbled, looking at the ground, finding it very interesting at the moment.

Ino's face brightened. "You what?!" She squealed. She turned to Sakura. "Is this true, Sakura?"

Sakura was blushing like mad at the memory and nodded, not taking her eyes off of her book. She was trying to focus on the words, but they seemed to jumble around, beginning to get blurry. Then she felt it; her head started to spin and she felt nauseous. Her hands started to tremble and her book fell to the floor. Sasuke turned to her and immediately knew what was wrong. Ino, however, was giving her a worried look.

"Come on, Sakura." He said softly, grabbing her hand and walking away. Sakura stumbled after him. Sasuke could feel her shaking hand in his and he started to panic. She wouldn't make it to the teachers' lounge. He looked to his left and noticed that the snow was falling heavily.

"We need to go outside. You won't make it to the teachers lounge." He said, opening a door and leading her to a large tree at the back of the school. Once they were under it, he looked up and noticed there was a branch big enough for the both of them.

Sakura was shocked when Sasuke picked her up in his arms and looked around; analyzing the area, seeing if anyone was near enough to see them. Once satisfied, he seemed to just disappear as he jumped into the tree with one leap.

Sasuke immediately sat down with Sakura on his lap and unzipped his sweater. Sakura's vision was fading in and out as he did so. "Sakura, you need to hurry. You'll pass out." He whispered, looking at her pale face.

Sakura knew that he was right so she brought a shaking hand to his neck and lifted herself up. She closed her eyes tightly and bit gently into his neck. His warm blood flowed into her mouth and she immediately felt her nauseous feeling go away. She could feel her dizziness fade also, but much slower than it did in the morning.

Sakura had been drinking his blood for a good ten minutes before she pulled back, carefully wiping the blood off of his neck so people wouldn't see. She looked at Sasuke and saw him smiling at her; causing her to blush. Sasuke zipped up his sweater and picked her up again, jumping down from the tree. He gently placed her on the ground and took her hand to lead her back into the school. He said nothing, just held her hand tightly.

Ino had told everyone what had happened to Sakura when they got back from the line-ups, and waited anxiously for her to return. Ino was strumming her fingers on the table while tapping her foot, annoying the hell out of everybody. Hinata watched the clock, according to Ino, they had been gone for a little over ten minutes. Tenten was calm; she trusted Sasuke and knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She tried to tell Ino this, but she wouldn't listen.

"Ino, would you stop? It's annoying. And besides, they're coming." Shikamaru said grabbing her hand and lifting it off of the table. Ino immediately looked up and saw the two walking towards the table, hand in hand. Ino smirked; she could almost _feel_ Airya's jealousy.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Ino shouted, hugging Sakura. "You had me worried sick."

Sasuke sighed. "Relax. It's done."

Airya walked up to Sasuke. "Is _what _done?"

Sakura scowled. "None of your business. Now leave before I make you." Sakura said glaring at her with red eyes.

Tenten clapped loudly when Airya left with a huff. "Good job, Sakura! Seems as if you got Sasuke's glaring skills!"

Sakura blushed and turned to Sasuke. He was smirking at her. Kiba laughed. "You just chased off Sasuke's number one fan with one look!"

Sakura smirked at Kiba's remark. "She's the number one, huh?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, she's the most annoying."

"She's so troublesome; making up lies about having a well respected family, which she doesn't. And making up lies about having a gift." Shikamaru added and looked at the clock. "Jeez, you guys took the whole lunch hour. We need to get our books."

-

Sakura walked into the classroom with Sasuke behind her and saw that Tenten and Neji had saved the table behind them for them to sit at. In the chemistry room, the rows were tables fit for two. Each table was high and had two stools with them to sit at; perfect for experiments. They walked to the table and Sakura took the window seat behind Tenten.

Tenten turned around to face Sakura. "Hey, are you good at chem.?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. It's my favourite subject."

"Oh good. I suck at it and Neji's not that great either." She said laughing.

Neji turned around also. "I'm not _that_ bad, Tenten."

Tenten scoffed. "Whatever, Neji. Sasuke, are you good at it?"

"I'm not bad, I guess."

Tenten nodded. "We shall be study buddies." She said happily. Neji and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

Sakura nodded. She had never had a study buddy before. Tenten smirked and turned around when the teacher walked in.

"Ok, today we will be starting Electrochemistry. You will learn to define and understand oxidation and reduction in terms of electron transfer…" Kakashi's voice trailed off and Sakura's thoughts took over as she stared out the window and watched the snowflakes fall to the ground. It was almost mesmerizing… much more interesting than Electrochemistry.

_Sakura stared outside as the teacher wrote down a question on the board and looked at the class. Doing what teachers loved to do, he picked on someone not paying attention. He noticed Sakura staring out of the window and asked her to answer the question. She didn't hear him and kept looking out of the window._

_Sasuke turned to her and asked her if she was feeling all right, but she still didn't answer. She had on a blank look and seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. _

_Sakura continued to stare out of the window and snapped out of it when Sasuke shook her. "What?" She asked breathlessly. _

_"Sakura, answer the question." Kakashi repeated again, motioning to the board. "What do you think a Metathesis Reaction is?"_

_Sakura thought for a moment but didn't get a chance to answer as someone burst into the room. Sasuke stood up from his chair, startled. "Dad, Itachi? What's going on?" He asked._

"_Sasuke. Code 45." Itachi said walking to the window near the front and looked out of it for something.._

_Sasuke was awestruck and stood there numbly. "Sasuke, what's code 45?" Tenten asked. _

_Sasuke didn't have a chance to answer when a huge cobra came out of nowhere and flew over Neji's head; jaws open getting ready to bite Sasuke. _

Sakura snapped out of it when Sasuke started to shake her. She turned to him with a dazed expression on her face. She was breathing deeply and was unsure of what was happening. "What?" She said quietly, looking around.

"Sakura, answer the question." Kakashi said pointing to the board. "What do you think a Metathesis Reaction is?"

Sakura stared at him in shock. _It's exactly like I saw! _She ignored him and looked at the door. Sure enough, not a second later, Itachi and Fugaku burst in through the door. She looked to her left and saw Sasuke already standing up.

"Dad, Itachi, what's going on?" He asked.

"Sasuke. Code 45." Itachi said walking to the window near the front and looked out of it for something. Sakura's eyes widened and Tenten turned around.

"Sasuke, what's code 45?"

"Sasuke! Look out!" Sakura shouted, tackling him to the ground, away from the desk and landing on top of him. She heard him curse at hitting the floor, but immediately froze when a cobra flew through the air, comming out of nowhere, where he was just a moment ago.

Sasuke sat up with Sakura still on top of him and looked at her in shock. "How did you know?" He asked.

Sakura was shaking. "I-I don't know! I was staring out of the window and saw all of this happen… until you shook me." She said quietly. "I didn't see anything past this."

"So she did get it..." He whispered to himself and helped her stand up. All of mortals were being escorted out of the room by Kakashi. Neji and Tenten stood beside Sasuke and Sakura.

"Orochimaru. He's here somewhere. He's the only one capable of growing a snake that big and taming it." Sakura's eyes widened. _O-Orochimaru?! Tsunade said that my father knew him…_

Sasuke nodded and turned around when he heard his father curse. He came flying through the door and stood up quickly as Orochimaru walked through the door, a smug look on his face as his snake slithered to his feet.

"Ah, Sasuke. It's been a while!" Orochimaru said holding out his arms in greeting. "And what's this? Oh my, so you were the one who saved that girls' life, huh? I heard my dear friend, Jare Haruno was killed in the process of draining his daughter, Sakura Haruno… or should I say Sakura _Uchiha_?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She started to shake uncontrollably in fear. Sasuke moved in front of Sakura and blocked her from view and Neji also stood in front of her, beside Sasuke. Tenten went beside a stunned and terrified Sakura, attempting to calm her. "What do you want? I thought you were dead!" Sasuke spat.

"Ah, I thought you knew. My daughter. I want you to give her your blood and make her your wife. Airya loves you, after all."

Sakura's trembling stopped for a moment and she looked at the floor in disbelief. _Airya?! He is her father? Sasuke said his father killed him… _"Orochimaru. What do you want?! Out with it!" Itachi yelled.

Orochimaru laughed. "Sasuke has a gift like none other. As soon as he learns to control it he can be of great use to me. It seems though; that Jare's little cherry blossom over there can see farther than him. Signalling that she is more advanced than Sasuke."

Sakura froze at the mention of her father and felt Sasuke's anger; she knew that his eyes were red. "Orochimaru, we went through this. I can do nothing for you."

"I bug to differ, my dear Sasuke. You see, you have the ability to look very far in the future; you just haven't awakened it yet. You can help me with… some plans."

Sasuke laughed a small laugh in disbelief. "Never. I will never help a _demon_ like you, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru sneered and disappeared. Neji and Tenten seemed to disappear and Sasuke, out of instinct, wrapped his arms around Sakura and disappeared. He reappeared a little bit away from where they were standing a moment before and then saw Orochimaru swipe at where Sakura used to be standing with a glowing katana.

"Orochimaru." Fugaku said and appeared in front of him, punching him hard in the gut, rendering him coughing for a minute. This gave Itachi enough time to inject him with something in the neck.

Sakura closed her eyes and turned into Sasuke's chest, burying her face. She saw Orochimaru scream in agony and crumple to the floor, he was dissolving from the inside, and his skin was stretching over his bones. Sakura didn't see what happened after that but opened her eyes after a couple of moments and saw that there was a foul smelling, yellow liquid on the floor with Fugaku and Itachi standing around it. _T-that's Orochimaru? _She thought and looked up at Sasuke when he tightened his hold on her.

He smirked. "Thank you."

Sakura looked startled. "For what?"

"You saved my life." He said simply.

Sakura looked at the floor. "Your welcome… although you saved mine first and again just a moment ago…"

Sasuke smirked and let her go slowly and walked over to Itachi with Sakura, Neji and Tenten following. "You don't think that Jare is still alive do you? Orochimaru lived, so maybe Orochimaru saved his life." Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head, giving a reassuring look to Sakura who looked a little scared. "No, there is no possible way he's still alive. I disposed of his body myself before I came down the stairs that night. I did the same to him as what happened to Orochimaru just now."

Fugaku looked at Itachi. "We need to get rid of this. The garlic is still dissolving him, but the fumes can contain garlic after a while. It'll kill us in seconds."

Itachi sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know, dad." He then took out another substance and poured it on the remains of Orochimaru. The liquid immediately made it sizzle and slowly dissolve into water vapour. Sakura looked shocked and turned to Sasuke.

"Garlic does _that_?!" She asked incredulously pointing at where the liquid once was.

Sasuke nodded, smirking. "Yes. That's why garlic in banned in this school. Even the smell of garlic can poison us and kill us within seconds."

Sakura looked shocked, but nodded just the same. Garlic was a harmless herb, but it had the potential to _melt_ a vampire! It made Sakura sick to the stomach.

-

The school was dismissed half way into third period after the incident in Kakashi's chemistry class. Many of the students had heard what had happened, although, the stories that were going around, were much more _detailed _and _lengthy_ than what it really was. Most of the stories had no relevance to what actually happened. Most of the female population in the school were talking about how Sasuke wrestled with a giant snake.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking out of the doors when Airya approached them, looking angry and terrified at the same time. "I-is it true? That my dad was alive and was killed? _Again_?"

Sasuke nodded. "He's dead now." He walked right past her dragging Sakura with him. Airya stood there, stock still at what she had heard about her father. Sure she hated that man, but she couldn't believe he was alive for _two years _and she and her mother didn't even know.

Sakura quickly caught up to his brisk pace out of the school grounds and took Sasuke's hand in hers. They had gotten so close over the past couple of days. Especially throughout today; now, they had the same thing on their minds: _I think I'm falling in love…_

-

**Well, here is chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it!  
****Sasuke, Neji are very OOC I know. But really, Sasuke can't really be cold since he has his family, right?  
****You know the drill… PLEASE REVIEW!  
****A/n: With the glowing katana I spoke of, it's the one Orochimaru used to kill Sarutobi. **


	3. Chapter 3

--Chapter 3

Sakura sat on her bed reading her book for English. Her eyes were getting blurry from reading for so long and she set it down. Sighing, she layed back down on the bed and looked around the room. All the room had was a desk with all of her school books on it, her bed of course, and the closet with a dresser in it with all of her clothes. Besides form that, it was pretty empty.

Sakura thought of her old room and remembered that she still had a lot of stuff in it. She remembered her sketchbook and painting supplies. She had gotten into painting a drawing when her parents ignored her completely. She poured all of her anger and sadness into her art. _All right. I need to go and get all of my stuff._ She concluded. She hopped off of her bed and went to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke looked up when he heard his door open and close quietly only to see Sakura smiling at him. She sat on the edge of his bed, looking out of the window, in the direction of her house.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked her.

"I've been thinking… since I'm staying here; I still have a couple of things in my old house… I'd like to bring them here."

Sasuke smirked and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

Sakura smiled and followed him out of his room. They walked to the front door and put on their shoes and winter coats since the snow was already al least two feet deep. Mikoto walked out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have some stuff I want to get from my old house." Sakura answered.

Mikoto smiled. _One day of school and she's completely opened up._ She thought. "Alright. Dinner will be ready in a half and hour."

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the door with Sakura close behind him. As soon as the door closed and the cool winter air hit Sakura's face she sighed and smiled. Sasuke turned and noticed her staring off into space, smiling slightly.

"Are you coming, or not?" He asked teasingly.

"What? Oh, yeah."

Sasuke smirked and started walking as Sakura ran to catch up to him. They walked in silence until Sasuke looked at her. "What is it that you want to get?" He asked.

"My sketchbook and painting supplies, mostly. I have some ideas on what to paint. It was my hobby ever since I was fourteen." She answered looking up at the sky and closing her eyes to feel the cold snow falling and melting on her face.

Sasuke nodded. "What kind of stuff do you paint?"

"Well… I guess what my emotions were at the time… anger and sadness, mostly." She said quietly.

"You aren't going to paint that any more, are you?"

Sakura laughed. "No, silly. I… have friends now."

Sasuke smiled and took her hand. "Good."

"I have a question." Sakura asked out of the blue after a long silence. Sasuke looked at her waiting for her to continue. "How long exactly until you need blood?"

Sasuke looked down at the snow-covered sidewalk. "Not for a couple of weeks. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You don't have to put it off either… don't worry about me; if you need it… just tell me. I trust you." Sakura said and smiled at him.

Sasuke nodded and they continued to walk to Sakura's old house in silence. Once there, Sakura stood inside the house, looking up the stairs; where Jare had attacked her. She brought a hand to her neck and closed her eyes tightly.

Sasuke noticed her touch her neck and close her eyes. He was about to say something but she opened her eyes and straightened up. Her eyes held no fear, but looked up the stairs, determined. Without another word she walked up them and walked right past the spot she had almost lost her life and entered her room.

Sakura smiled to herself as she picked up her paints and blank canvases. She then walked over to her desk and pulled out her sketchbook and graphite pencils. She put all of her paints, paintbrushes, pencils and erasers into a wooden box, with a handle. Once she had everything she wanted; she took one last look around her room and turned to see Sasuke leaning on the doorway, arms folded across his chest. She walked up to him.

"Let's go. This is all I need." She said quietly.

Sasuke looked around the room. "What about those?" He asked pointing at a couple of completed paintings. Sakura turned to look at them.

"I don't want them. But go ahead, you can take any you like." She said looking at her paintings.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I was just making sure you didn't forget them. You know, just in case you did want them."

Sakura nodded and walked out of the room following Sasuke. Sakura paused and looked at the spot where who she believed to be her father bit her. She smiled to herself; she had become what her parents wanted her to become; only because they had tried to kill her. Jare wouldn't be too happy about Sasuke; as he was supposed friends with Orochimaru and Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's gift; but she could really care less. She just smirked at kept walking. _I'm not going to let this bother me anymore. It's in the past and I actually have a life to live now. _She thought proudly.

**----- One Week Later**

Sakura sat up groggily in her bed when the suns rays on her face finally woke her up. She now woke up on her own seeing as she no longer needed blood as often; only once a day usually. She was able to feel the first stages of getting dizzy before she almost passes out right away; which was a good thing because it came unexpected.

Sakura walked happily into the kitchen; Sasuke was sitting at the table eating lunch. It was now Christmas holidays and their first day with no school. The world outside was full of white, fluffy snow and full of peace and serenity; just the way Sakura liked it. Sasuke smirked at her when she sat happily beside him. "Good afternoon!" She said.

Mikoto smiled and handed her a sandwich and some tea. "Good afternoon, dear. Have you finished your painting yet? I noticed your light on late last night; oh I can't wait to see the finished product!"

Sakura smirked at her. "Well, no. I would be done but I need it to be dark outside in order to paint it. It's the landscape, you know?" This wasn't at all true, she was up late because that was the time she was less likely to be interrupted; she didn't want anyine to see it until it was done as she was giving it to the the family as a gift.

"I understand. It's an artist's view!"

Sakura blushed and turned to Sasuke. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever, I guess."

"You never give me a straight answer, you know that?" Sakura said, sighing.

"I only do it because it bugs you."

Sakura huffed and continued to eat her lunch… well, technically breakfast. She then picked up her tea and looked in the dark liquid before taking a drink. _My eyes are still red… jeez, how long is it going to take?_

"Probably any day now." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. They'll probably go back to normal within the next few days or so." He repeated.

"Oh! Right…" She replied, putting her and Sasuke's plate in the sink. She walked up to him and smirked. "We're going out today."

Sasuke smirked at her demand. "Oh really? Where are we going?" He asked standing up.

"Oh, I don't know. Around I guess! I just want to be outside; you know I love the snow… and, it snowed last night. A new batch to make snow angels in!"

"You're so childish…" He mumbled.

"And you are too up tight! You've got to let lose once in a while!" Sakura said teasingly to him as they went to the front door and put on their necessary clothing. Sakura was done way before him and when he was done, she grabbed his gloved hand a pulled him out the door and into the outside world of whiteness.

Sasuke smirked as they walked down the sidewalk towards the park, hand in hand. Sakura really had opened up and left her past behind her in the last week. They have gotten closer and their feelings toward eachother sometimes show to be more than just that of a friendship.

-

"Sasuke… would you consider us... a couple?" Sakura asked out of the blue, while they walked through the park.

Sasuke thought for a minute. Everyone at school thought they were dating, they held hands a lot; sometimes hardly even realising it as it came naturally. He did care for her; he hated seeing her hurt or upset; he always tried his best to comfort her, something he hadn't done to anyone else in his life. "I guess." He finally said.

Sakura sighed with relief, leaning on him for warmth, hugging his arm. "Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just… glad, that's all." She replied softly.

Sasuke smiled and continued to walk with her until she suddenly stopped, looking around. She shook her head and closed her eyes, letting go of Sasuke's hand and placing her hand to her forehead, as if getting rid of a headache.

Sasuke stepped in front of her and took her hand away from her forehead so he could see her clearly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him. "I… I don't know. It's nothing… I just have a headache, that's all."

Sasuke looked at her sceptically, but let it go and put his arm around her shoulders. Sakura continued to look at the ground, thinking hard. _What the hell was that? It felt like I ran into something… that wasn't even there. Is it possible to make force fields... or a barrier? Ugh, now my head hurts. Maybe I should tell Sasuke what I felt... I don't think it's normal... _

"Sakura. Seriously, you've been quiet for a while. What happened back there?" Sasuke asked after a couple of minutes, stopping and looking at her.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes tightly, rubbing her temples. "It was weird… it felt like I ran into something… like a… a barrier or force field or something, and now my head is _pounding_."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to look around the park with red eyes. He pulled Sakura close to him as if shielding her. Sakura opened her eyes in surprise. "Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?" She asked, blushing.

Sasuke didn't even hear her; he was heightening his senses and looking around wildly. _Dad told me something like that… someone is… or was in this park and tried to attack her mind… but I thought only Orochimaru was able to do that… Unless he's still alive, but I saw brother kill him. But why'd he want to do that to Sakura? Why not me? _He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura pinched him. He looked at her. "What?"

"_You're_ asking _me _what? You're the one who's hugging me and you've been looking around for ten minutes, not letting me go! And, _ignoring_-." She stopped when she finally noticed his eyes. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing… I-I thought I heard someone, that's all." He said, letting her go; but keeping a hand on her arm.

"Sasuke, you're overreacting. This is a park, someone else could be here!" She said laughing a little.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah… I guess." _I can't tell her. Not when she's finally happy._

"Hey!" Sakura said slowly, realising something. "You hugged me because you thought someone was in the park, I'm flattered." She teased.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. "Whatever."

Sakura laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the deep snow, where it looked untouched. "Come on! Let's go make snow angels!"

Sasuke sighed. _She's such a child._ He thought, closing his eyes out of annoyance, yet a small smile appeared on his lips. His eyes shot open when he heard her gasp and fall into the snow, face first and laughing. Sasuke, being right behind her, tripped over the same thing, and landed right on top of her. He heard a grunt when he landed on her, and he immediately supported himself with his hands, looking at the back of her head, amused.

Sakura slowly turned herself over so that she was on her back. She then wiped her eyes to rid herself of the melted snow and held her head. After all, she did just get a face wash, and having the cold snow pressed to her face for a few moments intensified her headache. She opened her eyes when it was gone and gasped. Sasuke was still staring down at her, smirking.

"Ow." She said meekly.

"Maybe if you watched where you were going…" Sasuke started, teasing her.

Sakura scoffed. "You should talk, you tripped on it too! Now, will you get off; it's kind of cold."

Sasuke smirked and went on his elbows. "No can do; now you can't drag me to make snow angels."

Sakura was eyeing him, annoyed. She was covered in snow, as it was almost three feet deep, and her hair was getting soaked. "That's the _only_ reason?" She asked, smirking now.

"Yup." Sasuke replied, giving a nod. _Now's your chance!_ A voice told him in the back of his head.

"And you don't care if I'm cold?" She asked, still smirking. _That can't be the only reason… _She thought.

Sasuke smirked. "Not in the slightest."

"Really? You know, if I get a cold, I'm not the only one going to be sick… I'll make sure of that." She teased.

"You think so, eh? Well, I'll just have to warm you up." He said quietly, leaning down, and looking softly into her surprised eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. _What is he doing?! I don't like that look in his eyes… Is he… He is! _She thought, panicking a little; she had never kissed anyone before. A spark of heat came through her body, and she shivered at his touch, as his lips claimed hers. All of her panic, all of her coldness was gone the moment she felt the warmth of his lips.

Sasuke smirked against her lips when her eyes slowly closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke took that as permission to deepen the kiss as he licked her lips.

Sakura was in complete bliss when she wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately let him deepen the kiss. _This is the best first kiss, ever. I wonder if it's his first kiss… he sure seems to know what he's doing… _She thought. After a couple of moments, Sakura cursed. She was beginning to feel light headed. That could only mean one thing; she needed blood. She reluctantly slid one hand away from his neck and pushed a little bit on his shoulder. Sasuke immediately broke the kiss and looked at her apologetically.

"I-I'm sor-." He started, but Sakura kissed him, stopping him mid sentence.

"It's ok… I just… I'm getting dizzy, that's all…" She said bitterly, looking at him sadly. He smirked at her disappointment and looked around, seeing if anyone was around. When he was satisfied, he bent his head down.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. "What if someone sees?"

"No one is around. And if someone does see… just make it look like you're… oh I don't know… hugging me?"

Sakura scoffed. "Oh, you'll enjoy that, won't you?" She teased.

"…Whatever." He said, but inside he was thinking along the same lines.

Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around him, as if hugging him, and began to drink his blood. Her tensed body loosened at the sweat liquid and she tightened her hold on him, pulling him close. _I think I know now... I think... I love him. _She thought happily.

Sasuke was listening hard in their surroundings; making sure no one was coming. He smirked when Sakura pulled him closer and waited until she finished. Once she did and had licked off the remaining blood, it had been a couple of minutes, he pulled up and smirked at her and began to lean down to her claim her lips once again. She smiled at him, but placed her fingers to his lips, shaking her head.

Sakura wanted so badly to kiss him again, but her pants were soaked and quite frankly, she was cold. "Sasuke, will you let me up now? You, know, it _is_ kinda cold."

Sasuke smirked and stood up, helping Sakura to her feet. He smiled seductively at her but she beat him to it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him to her level, and kissed him. Sasuke immediately complied and pulled her close to him, starting their second heated kiss. That was until someone coughed behind them, immediately causing them to break apart. Sakura looked over Sasuke's shoulder curiously at the boy standing behind Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking ear to ear and Sakura recognised his aura to be that of a vampires.

Sasuke turned his head, not letting go of Sakura, and looked angrily at the interruption. His anger immediately subsided when he saw him; instead he took Sakura's hand and turned around completely as the boy walked over to them, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, Sasuke-idiot! Looks like I missed a lot while I was gone!" He said, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and laughing.

Sasuke grinned. "It's been a while, Naruto." He said, and added quietly, "But couldn't you have waited?"

Naruto laughed then turned to Sakura and shook her hand, "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!" He said loudly.

Sakura continued to laugh. "Sakura Haru- nuh... Uchiha. It's nice to meet you!"

"So, how did you and Sasuke meet?" He asked casually.

Sasuke twitched and he felt Sakura's hand grip tighter, but, none the less, she answered him. "I don't really think I'd be able to talk about it. I don't remember the details." She said very quietly and looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke will probably tell you anyways... he knows more than I do... from after I, uhm... passed out."

Naruto looked at Sakura confused, but Sasuke shook his head. "She's right. Besides, I'd have to; you wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't."

"Damn straight! You wouldn't leave out any details from your best friend now would you?" Naruto asked playfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke smirked, and decided to change the subject. "So, when did you get back?" He asked.

"Oh, this morning. I just decided to take a walk, and here I come up to you two making out in the middle of the park!"

Sakura blushed. "Where'd you go?" She asked.

"I went with Jiraiya on vacation… it was really hot there. We were at the beach, like, all day, everyday. He had to do his _research_. All of those girls in bathing suits really made him excited."

Sakura twitched. "Jiraiya? _The_ Jiraiya who wrote 'Come, Come Paradise'?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's him. He's a pervert, I know. And I have to live with him."

Sakura laughed a little as well. "I saw my... dad reading that book, that's all." She then looked up at Sasuke. "You know. We should go back; I'm going to get a cold like this."

Sasuke smirked as she motioned towards her wet hair and pants. "You're right, coming, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"You bet I am! I need to know how you two met!"

As the three walked back to the Uchiha's place, Naruto talked non-stop of what he had done in the last couple of months. The funniest thing was bailing Jiraiya out of jail when he got caught sneaking into the girls' changing room at the beach.

"Naruto, dear, you're back!" Mikoto said happily, and then turned to Sakura. She looked at her soaked hair and pants. "What did you guys do?"

Sakura blushed. "Nothing. Just... made snow angels."

Mikoto smiled. _She's blushing and her lips are all puffy… My Sasuke is growing up! _Mikoto thought happily. "Alright. Go and get some warm clothes on." She said and winked at her.

Sakura smirked and nodded before walking up the stairs to her room. _Nothing gets past her. She took one look at me and knew what happened! _Sakura laughed and was sitting in her desk, looking in the mirror when Mikoto walked in.

"So, what happened at the park?" She asked, sitting on Sakura's bed. She was smiling at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sakura turned in her chair, blushing. "Nothing… we… we just kissed that's all." She said rather quickly.

Mikoto laughed. "It's about time. You know that was his first kiss! I thought he'd never kiss a girl!"

Sakura looked up, surprised. "_That_ was his first kiss?!"

"I take it, it was good?"

_Why am I talking about this to Sasuke's __**mother**_"W-well… uhm… yes." She replied meekly.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You're secret is safe with me. Besides, it's great having a girl in the house! I can finally have some girl talk with someone!"

Sakura smirked and began to shyly tell Mikoto of what had happened. Mikoto listened intently and laughed when it came to Sasuke attempting to tease her.

-

Naruto sat on the couch with Sasuke sitting across from him relaying the fateful night when Jare attempted to kill Sakura. He was getting angrier and angrier every second Sasuke explained what he had seen in his visions.

"… I gave her my blood and immediately made her my… my wife." Sasuke finished.

Naruto stood up and clenched his fists in anger. His eyes started to glow red, with slits for pupils. "That bastard is dead, right?" He gritted out.

"I don't know for sure. He could be alive. He was acquainted with Orochimaru and last week Orochimaru attacked me at the school. And Itachi injected him with garlic. I watched him die but…"

"But what?"

"When Sakura and I were in the park she had stopped suddenly. She said that it felt like she had run into a barrier or something. Then she said her head was pounding."

Naruto gasped. "But, that means that her mind was attacked! Only Orochimaru can do that. That means he's still alive."

Sasuke nodded. "And if he's still alive, then there is a possibility that Jare is also since they were aquainted."

Naruto looked to the ground. "Did you tell Sakura all of this?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I didn't. I can't until I know for sure. I don't want to freak her out. You didn't see how she was last week. She was jumpy with almost everything and she was always terrified. I could hear her moaning in her sleep almost every night; begging Jare to stop."

"I see. Yeah, good thinking. I'll talk to Jiraiya, he has contacts and could help you out." Naruto said positively, giving the thumbs up.

"Yeah. I could only imagine how much help a perverted writer could be." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto smirked. "I agree, but seriously; he knows _a lot_ of people."

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes, knowing that Jiraiya could only know lots of women.

--

"I could sense it; she has a gift that she doesn't know about; her body isn't fully done resetting her DNA so she isn't strong enough to unlock it." a deep voice rasped. He sounded like he was in pain.

"You should wait until you recover… Lord Orochimaru…" a softer voice replied.

In the dark underground caves of the fire country, Orochimaru and his faithful servant, Kabuto, hid and waited impatiently, discussing the newest addition to the Uchiha family. Orochimaru was still recovering slowly. He may have sent a clone to try to get Sasuke, but clones are still apart of his own body. When the garlic was injected into the clone, somehow, a little of the garlic seemed to affect his own natural body.

"Kabuto, go check on Jare. He is a new experiment, after all and we need to make sure his new body is accepting the transfer. We need to see to it that it works affectively." Orochimaru wheezed. Kabuto nodded and left into a hallway to Orochimaru's right. _Sasuke will be mine... and Sakura, she could be helpful, very helpful..._ he thought venomously.

--

Sakura shivered as she sat into the hot bath and massaged her temples. _I've never had a headache last this long before... _she thought as she slid down into the hot water. She sighed and scooped up a handfull of foamy bubbles. She smiled and submerged her body so only her nose, ur was out of the water. Sakura's mid-back pink hair was pinned up in the back of her head and wisps of her hair were loose and falling over her face. Even though the always pinned her hair up, it some how manages to get wet.

She thought back to her day and blushed at the memory with Sasuke. _Sasuke's first kiss… _Sakura remembered the heat she felt from his lips, the intensity of his kiss, how eagerly his lips covered hers. He was good for his first time. Sakura could feel the heat come to her face as she thought about it. She ran over the whole day, playing the kiss over and over in her mind. _I think he loves me back…_she thought nervously. The only tiny detail about the day bothered her; the barrier thing, but that worry disappeared when she thought of the kiss again. _This just might work out…_

**-- Days Later**

"Sakura! Are you up yet?" Sasuke called up to her. She had slept in this morning and today was Christmas. Sakura stumbled down the stairs in her pink pyjamas and messy hair. "I'm so sorry!" she panted. She came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at everyone in the room. Itachi and his wife Rayena, Mikoto, Fugaku, even Naruto was there. But the one person that Sakura had never seen before was Rayena. She was a gorgeous woman. Her graceful build and slender face hid her strength and complexity. Her long black hair was sleek and was waist length. Her eyes were half closed, Sakura was to learn that they hardly ever fully opened, and they were a brilliant shade of deep purple.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's stare and smiled, "Sakura, I'd like you to meet Itachi's wife, Rayena. Rayena, this is…uhm, well she's my girlfriend I guess…Sakura Haruno, recently turned Uchiha," Sasuke stated the introduction. Sakura nodded and bowed her head in respect. "H-hello," she said politely. Rayena smiled. Even her smile was absolutely perfect. Sakura could see why Itachi chose her. "So you're the poor soul whose supposed father was a heartless bastard? I'm deeply sorry Sakura. But now, we are your family," she said warmly. Rayena's voice was calm, soft and elegant.

"T-thank you, so much," Sakura smiled. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and he was watching her. Sakura blushed and looked at Mikoto.

"Late start, wouldn't you say, dear?" Mikoto laughed softly. Sakura nodded, "I'm sorry. Happy Christmas everyone," she said happily. Sakura was not going to be sad today. She had a gift to give everyone who had been so kind to her.

Mikoto led everyone to the living room and sat them down by the Christmas tree. "I'll be right back," Mikoto smiled. She left and entered the kitchen and, soon, clinks of china and cutlery could be heard. She returned with seven cups of tea balanced on a white tray. Everyone grabbed their glass and sipped slowly, enjoying the sweet taste.

"So Sakura, sleep well?" Naruto asked, grinning from ear to ear. Sakura giggled, "Yes thank you. Don't you spend Christmas with Jiraiya?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto's blue eyes seemed to flash quickly with an emotion Sakura knew all to well; loneliness. Sasuke cut in for his friend, "He only lives with Jiraiya; they're basically like roommates. He's an orphan. So he comes here for all the major holidays."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sakura said meekly. She knew how he felt; she knew his pain. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I get it a lot. But Happy Christmas, now we both have a family to stay with, right?"

Sakura nodded. Rayena stood up and smiled warmly. "How about those presents?"

Naruto gave a shout of excitement as he crawled over to the tree and ruffled through the presents. He pulled out a huge, lumpy bag. "ME FIRST!" he said loudly. Sasuke shook his head while smirking. "He does this every year," He whispered to Sakura.

Naruto ruffled around in his sack and pulled out a large box that was gold-wrapped and handed it to Sasuke. "For the newly weds!" he laughed. Sasuke took it reluctantly with a blush spreading across his face.

He looked at Sakura uneasily, almost looking for help. She laughed and sat next to Sasuke. "Open it!" she urged. He nodded and tore the paper from the box and opened it slowly, dreading what was inside. Sasuke stood up and glared menacingly at Naruto.

"IT WAS A JOKE!!!" Naruto yelled waving his hands in front of his face.

Sakura held up the gift slowly with a red face. Naruto had taken the liberty to go and buy a 'Santa's little helper' lingerie outfit for Sakura. When the others in the room saw the gift, they burst out laughing.

Mikoto was laughing as she took it from Sakura. "Now, Naruto dear, you should know better. You've known Sasuke since you were kids!" she said between her giggle fits. Fugaku, while against the gift, couldn't help but laugh, and Itachi was smirking while Rayena was barely concealing her laugh.

Sakura laughed and pulled Sasuke back down to the couch. "Don't worry about it Sasuke. It was a funny joke! Relax!" she laughed.

Sasuke looked back into her still red eyes and knew she was telling the truth. Sasuke glared at Naruto, back down, and in spite of his anger, he smiled. Naruto laughed uneasily and grabbed a different, smaller box wrapped in red and handed it to Sakura.

"This one is for real," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura gasped as she opened it. It contained a bunch of artist's supplies, including new paints of every colour, new brushes, pencils, erasers, and a gift card to an art store to buy canvases.

"I heard from Sasuke that you liked to paint…" He said quietly, waiting for a reaction from Sakura.

Sakura's eyes watered and blurred her vision. She looked up at Naruto and smiled weakly. "I wasn't expecting anything like this…" she whispered. Then she set down the paints and gave Naruto a warm thank you hug. Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it! Thank you so much!" She said happily, sitting down and examining her paint supplies once more.

Sasuke smiled up at his best friend, silently thanking him. Sasuke hasn't seen Sakura this happy to the point where she's in tears.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, almost guessing what Sasuke was thinking. He passed out gifts to the rest of the family then sat down happily. He thought he got them good gifts this year.

Once Naruto's gifts were handed out, Mikoto stood up. "We all have gifts to give everyone, but I would like to give the gifts we have to our newest family member, Sakura. Dear, welcome to your first Uchiha Christmas," Mikoto said loudly and softly.

Everyone on cue pulled out boxes of all sizes and handed them to Sakura. Sakura paused and felt her eyes sting with tears. She had never received presents from her family since after she turned fourteen, and even before then, there were very few presents.

"T-thank you, I don't know what to say…" she whispered.

"Just open them!" Naruto said excitedly. He wanted to see if everyone's presents could beat his.

Sakura opened them one by one and at each present she felt like crying. Each present came with thought and care. It was like these people knew everything Sakura liked. She received a beautiful white gold necklace with three small emeralds on the bottom from Rayena and Itachi and a few new wardrobes from Mikoto and Fugaku. Mikoto looked at her youngest son. "Dear, do you have something to give to Sakura?"

"I'm saving it for later," he said quietly. Mikoto and Fugaku grinned at each other.

Everyone then handed their presents to other family members; exchanging them in laughs and hugs. When everyone had their piles of gifts and were cleaning up the wrapping paper, Sakura stood up. "Please wait a moment." She said and stood up.

Everyone stopped and looked at the new Uchiha. Sakura's eyes still stung with tears. This was a real family, so happy and warm. She had to thank them.

She pulled out a large, rectangular canvas board. Blushing slightly and fighting to hold back her tears, Sakura waited for a moment before starting.

"You know how I've been staying up late for the past while? I was trying to figure out how to thank you all for everything. I couldn't come up with anything really good, so I had created this…" she paused to turn the painting to face the family.

Everyone gasped and stared at the canvas in awe. The painting was of the Uchiha family; Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, even Naruto. The only one who wasn't in it was Rayena. "I can add you in now that I know what you look like," Sakura explained to the woman. She nodded, still in awe of the painting. It was a perfect likeness of the family.

The scene was a walk in the snow. It was in the park that Sakura and Sasuke were in. The trees were beautifully covered in snow; the branches hanging low from the weight. Everyone was dressed in winter wear and looked happy, smiling, laughing. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were in the snow, throwing snow balls at eachother. Mikoto's eyes were closed while smiling warmly at the young ones playing, and holding a smiling Fugaku's hand.

Itachi was standing alone under a group of trees and his hand was reaching out beside him in a small void. The void was to be filled later with Rayena. All together, it was a beautiful, perfect family scene.

Mikoto's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged Sakura tightly. Fugaku smiled warmly and took the painting in his hands. Itachi walked over and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave her a squeeze; looking at the painting. "Beautifully done, Sakura. That's real talent right there. Don't you think?" he asked, looking at Rayena.

Rayena walked over to Sakura and smiled. "I'm the manager of an art gallery. If all your artwork is as beautiful as this, I would really like to hang it in my gallery," she said matter-of-factly. Sakura smiled.

"I'm not that great but its fine with me," Sakura replied. Rayena smiled and hugged Sakura warmly.

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her away from the living room where everyone was marvelling at her painting. "Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura asked, looking into Sasuke's calm eyes.

"Sakura, that painting is amazing…" Sasuke breathed, not looking at her. Sakura smiled. "You know, you could have told me in there," Sakura motioned back to the living room.

Sasuke shook his head. "The reason I pulled you away is so I could give you your present," he whispered, pulling her over to the stairs and leading her to his room. Sakura followed silently, not sure if she could take any more surprises today.

Sasuke closed the door behind Sakura and knelt by his bed. He reached beneath his bed and pulled out a long thin box that was wrapped in gold, similar to Naruto's 'joke' present. Sakura giggled. "It's not a lingerie outfit, is it?" she laughed.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He set the box his bed and stepped back, motioning for Sakura to open it. Sakura smiled and sat cross legged on Sasuke's bed, pulling the box towards her. She glanced at the wrapping, trying to guess what was inside but then tore the wrapping off and opened the box carefully. Sakura gasped and lifted out the beautiful soft pink Kimono and obi. The back was a white flower pattern and the Uchiha family symbol was the perfect size and beautifully hand-made with a white obi.

"Oh, Sasuke…this is beautiful…" Sakura whispered. Tears ran down her face as she softly brushed her fingers along its silky length. Sasuke took the wonderful garment from her hands and set it aside. He sat infront of her and looked down at the bed.

"Sakura, I'm glad you like it. I hope it fits; I had Ino help me with the size." he explained, blushing slightly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with tears still pooling in her eyes. "Sasuke, this is the best gift I've ever gotten! I'll put it on when we go back down." she exclaimed quietly. She leaned over and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke returned the hug, grateful that she liked his gift. When Sakura pulled away, Sasuke wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "You ok?" he whispered, watching her face. When Sakura opened her eyes, Sasuke sat back in shock. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"What? What is it?"

"Sakura, your eyes…" he whispered.

"What about them?" she asked, moving a hand to her face.

"They're…not red... they're back to normal!" he smiled. He was happier now, knowing that he could now see the gorgeous green of her eyes again. Sakura jumped from the bed and ran to the small mirror that Sasuke had leaned against his wall. She stared intently at her eyes, almost disbelieving.

Sasuke came up behind Sakura and looked over her shoulder at her face in the mirror. Her facial expression was shock. "You ok?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked back at Sasuke with a smile on her face. "I just can't believe it! I guess I was just used to the red eyes…" She said quietly, but obviously happy that her eyes were back to normal.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura's happy voice and face. "You should show mom, she's never seen your eyes when they weren't red." Sasuke said quietly, patting Sakura's head with a smile.

Sakura nodded and reached for Sasuke's door but stopped suddenly; realising that she wanted to wear the Kimono Sasuke had given her; after all, she was still in her pyjamas and everyone else was dressed formally.

Sakura turned and looked at him, grinning. "Heh, I forgot I was gonna wear it!" she said, walking over to the kimono. Sasuke smirked. "Right, I'll wait for you outside the door."

Sasuke closed the door behind him and waited for Sakura to come out. A soft call came to him from his room after a couple of minutes, "Sasuke…you still there?" she whispered. Sasuke turned to the door, "Yeah?" he asked.

"I…I need your help for a minute…" was the quiet reply.

Sasuke paused then opened the door to see Sakura standing in her Kimono and her Obi tied tightly around her waist. Sasuke was confused. "What do you need help with?" he asked, leaning on the doorway.

Sakura blushed softly, "I wanted to see if you liked it…" she said, spreading her arms and twirling slowly. Her hair flowed softly after her and the kimono hugged her every curve perfectly. Sasuke watched in awe at this girl and wondered how anyone could think that she was a disgrace.

"You look…" he couldn't take his eyes from her. Sakura blushed under his stare. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sasuke walked to her and pulled on her long, flowing sleeves slightly, but never took his eyes from her body. _I never realized how… thin she was…_ he thought. He looked at her face and smiled.

"Sasuke? Does it look ok?" She asked worriedly. Sasuke shook his head and half closed his eyes, leaning in. "You look beautiful," he breathed on her soft lips. Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes.

Sasuke's lips covered hers gently, pressing down and moving his hands to her back, pulling her closer. Sakura loved his touch; it was always so intense, so deep and meaningful. She wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck and sat down on the bed with Sasuke, as he pulled her down.

Sasuke bent down with her, keeping his lips firmly on hers. He kept himself steady with one hand and supported her back, pushing her back slowly, following her down. He knelt over her, propped up on one elbow while he had his free hand on the back of her neck. Sasuke kissed eagerly, wanting this moment to count. He moved to her neck and kissed gently over the scars that remained from Jare's attack; hearing her moan softly.

Sakura's heart was racing faster and faster as Sasuke continues to kiss her neck, slowly making his way back to her lips. She closed her eyes tighter as Sasuke's hand moved to her waist. Sakura moved her free hands to his chest, clenching the fabric. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke glanced up at her half closed eyes and puffy lips.

"Sorry…" he said quickly, blushing as he sat up and moved off of Sakura. Sakura was panting softly as she smiled and sat up. "It's ok… but don't you think the others will wonder where we are?" she whispered, almost sounding out of breath.

Sasuke blushed deeply and got off of his bed; thinking of what could have happened if someone _had_ walked in to see what they were doing.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," he said quickly, feeling his face growing hot. Sakura giggled and nodded, brushing her hair and fixing her kimono.

--

"Wow, Sakura you look stunning!" Rayena praised as Sakura came into the living room.

Sakura smiled her thanks. Her hair was done up in a half ponytail and her bangs framed her face. She was wearing soft pink eye shadow and a light coloured lip-gloss. Sasuke gaped in awe at the woman infront of him. "Whoa…" Naruto whispered, turning to Sasuke's ear, "Lucky bastard." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed and sat on the couch, beside Sasuke, smiling. "I love it, dear! Sasuke, you did that for her? Oh, how wonderful! And you're eyes, Sakura! Oh, what a wondrous holiday this is!" Mikoto exclaimed happily, almost in tears.

"You really do look beautiful, Sakura. A true Uchiha family member now, with that Kimono. Good choice Sasuke," Fugaku said nodding in his direction. Sasuke smiled at Sakura.

_A true Uchiha family member… _he thought as he watched Sakura laughing and talking to Mikoto and smiling as Rayena took her picture. Sakura looked like part of the family and she was, but it didn't sink in until a few minutes ago at his father's words. _True Uchiha…_

--

"Even though she's almost worthless, I must admit she's very beautiful…" Kabuto whispered to himself. "I know why Sasuke took as interest in her and saved her life, lucky bastard. There aren't many girls that can look like that…" He vanished from the tree outside the Uchiha house, moving with inhuman speed towards his hideout in the forest.

"Any reports?" Orochimaru rasped, standing cautiously by a table that was covered in different herbs and jars full of god-knows-what. Kabuto nodded, kneeling on one knee before his master.

"Sakura's eyes are back to normal," he said shortly, smiling slightly at the memory of her coming down the stairs gracefully, her silk kimono and overdress whispering while sliding along behind her.

Orochimaru noticed the smile and turned from him angrily. "No time for lust. We need Uchiha, focus! And besides, Jare has claimed her life. You need to check on him."

Kabuto's smile faded and he nodded, standing and turning from the room, leaving to check on the quickly recovering Jare Haruno.

**--Days Later **

"So how were your holidays?" Hinata asked happily as Sasuke and Sakura walked towards the large group of friends.

"More importantly, how were the presents?" Ino asked, leaning over the table, grinning from ear to ear.

Shika shook his head and muttered, 'troublesome,' to Neji who was sitting across from him. Neji smirked and nodded slightly in understanding. Ten-ten smiled and hugged Sakura warmly.

The group talked and laughed, exchanging stories of their holidays, ignoring the glares shot from Airya's table.

-

**Well, i hope you liked it, i had alot of help writing this. My best friend wrote, like, 2/3 of it! I had some serious writers block. But, she's gotten me going again and the next chapter should be out today or tomorrow! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

--Chapter 4

The school day ended and Sakura was relieved; she thought the day couldn't go by any slower. News of Sakura and Sasuke officially dating, courtesy of Naruto's loud mouth, reached the ears of Sasuke's many admirers. She had to deal with glares, some threats, and many questions asked; most of them personal about their relationship. Of course, Sasuke had to deal with them too, but for the first time, he was basically ignored, as all the attention was on Sakura.

As Sakura and Sasuke walked home, a group of girls approached them; looking angry. Sakura and Sasuke sighed in unison and waited for them to start their rant. "Sakura Haruno! You were a freaking nerd and virtually unnoticed by everyone! How could _you_ possibly have gotten Sasuke's attention when _we_ couldn't? We are all much prettier than you; I mean, you have _pink _hair! Why would you dye it that colour? Honestly?"

"I agree with Ami! Sasuke, please tell me you're only pity dating her. I mean, you can't _possibly_ have feelings for her… We are much better looking and not to mention popular."

Sasuke sighed in frustration. This was the same group of girls pestering them all day; but now they were getting desperate. _It's time to do something drastic… maybe then I can get it through their thick head. _Sasuke thought.

Sakura was thinking along the same lines, she looked in his eyes when he turned her to face him. Sasuke had put his hands loosely around her waist while Sakura had her hands on his chest. Before kissing her, Sasuke turned to Ami and the other girls.

"I love her." He said bluntly and leaned to Sakura's lips. Sakura parted her lips before Sasuke even reached her, and when he did, they made-out right in front of them. Sakura laughed through the kiss while Sasuke smirked when they heard the agonized gasps and cries from the group watching them.

As if edging them on, Sasuke brought one hand to Sakura's mid back and the other to her neck. Not even breaking the kiss, he dipped her and brought her back up. He broke the kiss and held her close to his body, turning his head to look at Ami, as she was the only one who remained.

Ami had angry tears in her eyes and looked hurt. "So… you chose to love a _pink-haired_ _freak_ instead of me?" She choked out.

Sakura scowled and began to open her mouth to return when Sasuke beat her to it. "Shut up, Ami." He said angrily, trying to suppress his eyes turning red. "I love Sakura more than I could love anyone else. She's the only one; even if she does have _pink_ hair."

Ami huffed and stormed away; admitting defeat. Sakura smirked and continued to walk home with Sasuke. She looked up at him and smiled seductively. "So… you love me, huh?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at her. "Sure do." He said and tightened his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Sakura smiled wider and rested her head on the side of his chest. "I do too." She whispered.

They were a block away from their street when Sakura felt like someone was near and watching them. She guessed Sasuke did too, seeing as how he stopped walking and pulled her close to him. His eyes, out of instinct, turned red, and he listened hard looking around. Sakura's eyes turned red also and she listened to their surroundings.

After a minute passed, Sasuke was getting impatient and frustrated. He could still feel a pair of eyes watching him and Sakura, but couldn't pinpoint _where_ it was coming from.

Sakura was clenching Sasuke's jacket. She hated the feeling of being watched and started to get nervous when it didn't go away after a while. She could feel Sasuke's hold on her tighten and she guessed he was getting frustrated. "Can you still feel it?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah, I can." She replied. Then they both heard the snap of a branch in a near by tree and turned their heads towards it. They immediately noticed a figure looking at them from one of the branches. Sasuke heard a cruel, amused laugh and he froze. _Orochimaru._ He thought.

Sakura spotted the figure in the tree and heard Sasuke growl in his throat. She then knew that it wasn't just some random person watching them if he made Sasuke angry. Before she could ask Sasuke anything she felt as though a force field hit her again. After the initial hit, she closed her eyes and groaned. Her head was pounding slightly for a few seconds and then she felt pain beyond belief. She cried out, seeing stars behind her eyes and slumped in Sasuke's arms; losing consciousness.

Sasuke was surprised when he heard Sakura cry out in pain and then fall limp. He fell to his knees as his mind received a blow but he knew he couldn't let it affect him. He saw a few lights behind his eyelids, but opened them quickly and stood up, with Sakura in his arms. He glared at Orochimaru when he jumped down from the tree.

"What the hell? How are you still alive?" Sasuke spat spreading his legs out, getting ready to evade an attack. His head was pounding but he ignored it.

Orochimaru sniggered and smiled at Sasuke. He took a step closer and Sasuke took a step back. "Oh, Sasuke. It was easy; something like garlic can't kill me so easily. I am immortal and you and your wife can be too if you come help me with my goals."

"Orochimaru; you must have a brain the size of a _peanut_. When will you get it that I won't ever help you? Just go and bother someone who cares."

Orochimaru scowled but sniggered none the less. "You are the only one who possesses the gift that I desire. Aside from Sakura, that is."

"Leave her out of this, Orochimaru." Sasuke yelled. _I need to get away and get Sakura to mom._ He thought.

"I can't do that. You see, if I am going to use you, you'll need blood and _only her_ blood; she needs yours as well. I can't just let you two die with your gifts, now can I?"

Sasuke scowled. "Stop talking like you have our life in your hands. If you can survive garlic, you can figure out a different way to get what you want; we'll never help you."

"Then I'll have to make you come. Soon you'll-." Orochimaru stopped and Kabuto appeared at his side a second later.

"Lord Orochimaru. He has awakened and is very restless. He wants to do it now." Kabuto said, looking at Sakura.

Orochimaru nodded and sneered at Sasuke. "Well, it seems our little meeting has been cut short. I'll see you soon, Sasuke."

Orochimaru disappeared but Kabuto stayed and continued to stare at Sakura. He took a step forward. "What the hell do you want now?" Sasuke asked angrily; not liking the way he stared at the girl in his arms.

"Relax. She'll wake up in a couple of moments." He took a small container out of his pocket and tossed it to Sasuke. He quickly bent down on one knee and sat Sakura down on it, supporting her back with his one arm while he used his free hand to catch the container. "That will get rid of her pain. After all, when she wakes up, it will be... unbearable."

"Why should I trust you?" Sasuke asked.

"I may work for Orochimaru, but I'd hate to have dear Sakura in pain when I could have prevented it." He said curtly and disappeared.

Sasuke scowled as he disappeared, and quickly looked down at Sakura who shifted. She clenched her teeth and clenched her eyes shut tightly. Sasuke could see tears start to form in the corner of her closed eyes.

"Sa… Sasuke… It hurts… my head…" She choked out quietly.

"Just try to relax; I'll get you to mom. She can make it stop, ok?" He whispered and Sakura nodded in understanding. He gathered her in his arms once more and started to the house. Sakura clenched his jacket; knuckles turning white.

_I can't just give her those pills. He works with Orochimaru; who knows what he could have done to them. They could be garlic for all I know. Mom has dealt with Orochimaru's mind attacks before; she knows what to do to get rid of it._ Sasuke thought. His stomach did a back flip when he heard Sakura cry out softly. He scowled and closed his eyes in concentration; focussing on his kitchen. He disappeared and opened his eyes to see his mom jump and turn around. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She dropped her plate at the sight of Sakura's tears and let it crash to the floor as she hurried over.

Sakura cringed and cried out softly at the loud noise. Sweat covered her forehead and tears rolled down her pale face. Her eyebrows were furrowed in pain and her jaw was clenched.

"What happened?!" She asked sternly, putting her hand to Sakura's cheek.

"Orochimaru, he's alive. He attacked Sakura's mind and mine. But Sakura got the worst of it."

Mikoto nodded and pointed to the living room. "Set her on the couch. I'll get what we need to help her."

Sasuke did as told and set her gently on the couch, taking off her jacket as well as his. He threw them on the other chair and kneeled down next to Sakura, holding her hand. She squeezed it hard and turned her head. "Please… just make it go away… please…" She sobbed quietly.

Sasuke cringed. "Just a little longer. Mom is getting something." He said. Sakura didn't even comprehend that he was there; she just continued to cry and move her head every so often. She was in more pain than she ever had been; every second a new round of pain would come, as if someone was beating her continuously.

Sasuke continued to try and comfort Sakura, stroking her hand with his thumb until his mom came. After a couple of minutes she finally did, running into the living room, with a cup of milky blue liquid and a dripping wet cloth. "Sasuke, lift her up for a minute, she needs to drink this." As he did so she added, "This is worse than when Itachi was attacked; at least he could understand what was going on. Orochimaru must have used a lot of energy in attacking her."

Sasuke nodded and watched at Mikoto held the glass to Sakura's lips. "Sakura, honey," She said loudly so Sakura could comprehend her words; Sakura winced which indicated she heard, "You need to drink this, it'll make the pain stop." Sakura did as told and opened her mouth. As soon as she swallowed and caughed, a cold sensation that started in her chest made it's way through her whole body. When it reached her head, she felt a wave of numbness rush over her and she let herself follow the darkness. The pain was gone.

Mikoto smiled when Sakura let out a deep breath and her face relaxed, indicating that she fell asleep and the pain was gone. Sasuke layed her back down and Mikoto then felt Sakura's forehead, placing the cold cloth on it gently afterwards. "She still has a fever, but it'll go away in a while, she should also wake up in a couple of minutes. I need to go and see your father." She paused. "You need blood today, do you not?"

Sasuke nodded. "Tell dad that Orochimaru said he'd see me soon. I think he's planning an attack. Also, Kabuto showed up and said that someone woke up and that he wanted to do something now." Mikoto nodded and Sasuke watched her leave out the front door and disappear into the gentle breeze outside. He got up and sat at the end of the couch and closed his eyes, waiting for Sakura to wake up.

It had been around five minutes when Sakura stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and looked around, catching the cloth when it fell from her forehead. "What happened? All I remember is kissing you in front of Ami and… now I'm here…" Then her eyes widened and she remembered telling Sasuke she loved him and then both of them noticing someone watching them. After that, she remembered feeling the same force hit her as when she was in he park and then everything was blank.

"Never mind… I… I remember now…" She looked at Sasuke when he sat next to her. "Sasuke, the same thing happened again. When we were in the park."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, it did happen again. It was Orochimaru… He attacked your mind."

"But… I thought Orochimaru died… I mean I saw him…" She whispered looking at him.

"I don't really know how he managed it."

"It was him that did it in the park too, wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I… didn't want to worry you. Besides, he was gone when you told me."

"It's ok. I understand." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smiled back but it immediately faded when his head started to spin a little, he closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. Sakura noticed this and she looked at him strangely. "Sasuke? Are you ok?"

_Damnit, not now; I need blood. How is she going to take this so suddenly? _Sasuke thought bitterly at the inconvenience. "Sakura… it's been a couple of weeks a-and I need-." Sasuke started, but was interrupted.

"I understand… I was wondering when you would." She looked up at him from the floor and smiled. She pulled her hair over her left shoulder, out of the way and got up to sit on Sasuke's lap. She took off her sweater and looked at him. "Don't worry. I trust you more than anyone. Just hurry, I wouldn't know what to do if you blacked out!"

Sasuke's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Thank you." He whispered and bit her neck as gently as he possibly could, drinking her sweet blood.

Sakura relaxed in his warm embrace and closed her eyes, expecting it to hurt when he bit into her neck. Surprisingly, all she felt was a pinch and that's it. She couldn't feel her blood flowing out of her; just Sasuke's lips on her neck after the pinch went away. She closed her eyes and smiled. "You're right." She said softly, "You don't feel anything."

Sasuke felt normal again after a couple of minutes and pulled away, watching her neck as his bite marks disappeared. He smirked. _She's completely vampire._ He thought.

Sakura turned in Sasuke's lap and faced him, smiling. "You feel ok?" She asked and zipped her sweater back up.

"Yeah. And your transformation is complete; your neck healed on it's own at a rate as fast as me." Sasuke stated.

Sakura smiled and felt her neck. Sure enough, where Sasuke had bit her, her skin was smooth. She closed her eyes and sighed. "What is it?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head and opened her eyes. "It's just… I don't know… It's finally over. And besides, that means that I don't have to drink your blood every day now."

"I don't mind." Sasuke said smirking.

-

Fugaku sat in his office with Jiraiya in front of him. After Sasuke had told him what happened in the park, and he found out that Jiraiya had returned, he scheduled a meeting with the pervert after Christmas holidays.

"So what's this about? I heard from Naruto what happened to that girl and that you needed my assistance." Jiraiya stated.

"Yes. We believe that Orochimaru may be after my son again. And now, since Sakura had the same gift, he's after both of them."

"I thought we killed him months ago? I saw him die."

Fugaku sighed. "I thought so too, but about two weeks ago, he attacked Sasuke at school. That's when he found out that she had the same gift and that Jare didn't kill her; that Sasuke made her an Uchiha. Itachi managed to inject him with garlic that day, but we have evidence that he is most likely still alive. That's where you come in."

"Oh, yeah! The great Lord Jiraiya is needed!" Fugaku cleared his throat. "Uhm, heh, so what's this evidence you have?"

---Flashback 

_Fugaku walked through the front door into him home quietly. It was late and he was surprised to see Sasuke still up. "Sasuke, what are you doing up?"_

_Sasuke looked at his father tiredly. "I was waiting for you." He started. "Sakura and I went to the park today and she had suddenly gotten a headache. She told me that she felt like she ran into a barrier or something."_

_Fugaku's eyes widened. "Orochimaru." He stated._

_Sasuke nodded. "Naruto is back and he told me Jiraiya has a lot of contacts. I'm sure you've worked with him before. He said that he could help gather information."_

"_Yes, you're right. Well, I guess I will schedule a meeting with him after the holidays. I'm sure that lecher will want his time to party before he will help us willingly." Fugaku stated with a small smirk._

_Sasuke smirked. "I guess."_

"_Well, to the matter at hand. I take it Sakura didn't lose consciousness. But how bad was her headache?"_

"_You're right. She didn't. She just stopped suddenly and closed her eyes, massaging her temples. So I'm guessing it wasn't too bad. She was fine right after, anyways." _

"_Hmm. That means that Orochimaru is still weakened. He probably didn't have enough strength to hit her head on as well as you. He probably left right after." _

_Sasuke nodded. "He was probably there to catch us off guard. After Sakura told me what happened I tried to pinpoint him, but I couldn't sense anyone."_

"_Alright, just keep your guard up and keep an eye out for anything." Fugaku stated. Sasuke nodded and walked up the stairs._

End Flashback--- 

Jiraiya nodded. "I see. Well I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thank you. Also, Jare was acquainted with Orochimaru; there very well could be the possibility that he's alive. He is, at the moment, a greater threat than Orochimaru if he is alive."

"He's the dick head who attacked that girl right? Sakura?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. She's still alive and Orochimaru knows, so if Jare is alive, then he most likely knows. He wants her dead and he wont stop unless he is killed."

Jiraiya stood up to leave and get started, but half way out of his chair the door to the office flew open. Fugaku sat up quickly at seeing his wife panting and leaning on the doorway. "It's confirmed, Fugaku. Orochimaru is alive _and_ has most of his strength back. He attacked Sasuke and Sakura on their way home today. Sakura was knocked unconscious and Sasuke was just a little dazed; he was fine by the time he arrived home with Sakura." She said very quickly, all of one breath. She calmed herself and continued. "It was bad. It's either he only wanted to attack Sakura full force, or he didn't have enough strength to hit Sasuke full on as well, but Sakura, she couldn't even comprehend what was going on around her. I heard her begging for it to go away; it was worse than Itachi's case."

Fugaku was speechless. He just continued to take it all in. Jiraiya sat back down. "Well, it seems that we need a new plan, don't you think, Fugaku?" He asked, amused.

Mikoto closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk. "Honey, we need to come up with something. Sasuke said that Orochimaru said he'd see him soon. You know what that could mean. He also said something about someone waking up. I think you should bring Sasuke here. He could tell you what happened."

Fugaku nodded and picked up the phone. He pressed a number and waited for the person to answer and when he did, he got straight to the point. "Itachi. It's been confirmed; I need you to go and bring Sasuke and Sakura here. They're still at the house." He hung up and looked at Jiraiya.

"Well, you knew him once before. Have you thought of what he might want Sasuke's gift for?" Fugaku asked.

Jiraiya froze. "I… uhm, I'm not entirely sure, but he has been obsessed with power. He always had to be the leader."

Fugaku nodded. "Yes, and once he teaches Sasuke to control his visions, he would be able to predict oncoming rebellions or something."

"That's pretty pathetic, because Sasuke wouldn't willingly do that, as I've heard from Naruto." Jiraiya stated.

Mikoto smiled. "_That_ is exactly why he also wants Sakura. To blackmail him." Mikoto paused, "He loves her; I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at her."

Jiraiya nodded and his eyes sparkled. "Ah, young love!"

-

Sakura was lying down on the couch, using Sasuke's lap as a pillow, and was reading her English book. Sasuke was unconsciously running his fingers in her hair while he watched TV. It was close to being seven at night when Itachi appeared out of nowhere in front of the TV.

Itachi smirked at the scene before speaking. "You must come with me. Dad wants to talk to you about what happened this afternoon, little brother. You too Sakura." He stated.

Sakura slowly sat up and smoothed down her hair before standing next to Sasuke. "How are we getting there?"

Itachi smirked. "Well, little brother, you did it twice before, you can do it again, can't you?"

Sasuke snorted. "Of course I can do it again; what did you think?"

Sakura looked from one brother to the next. "Do what, again?"

Itachi smirked and disappeared as fast as he appeared. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Ok, I'm confused."

Sasuke smiled at her and held her hand in his. "Don't be." He said and before Sakura could comprehend what was going on, she found herself standing in front of Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and a white haired man she hadn't seen before.

"So, what do you want to know, dad?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to know what exactly Orochimaru did and said to you. From what your mother told me, although it is already obvious, he's not done and will go after you… and Sakura again." Fugaku answered calmly.

Sasuke nodded and leaned against the wall behind him. Sakura continued to stare at the ground; waiting for Sasuke to talk of what happened. After all, she was unconscious through the whole thing, and quite frankly, she was curious as to what Orochimaru said. "Well, he started by, obviously, attacking Sakura and rendering her unconscious. He attacked me after that; I don't know if he intended to knock me out or not, but he didn't." Sasuke started. "I asked him how he was alive and he told me that something as simple as garlic can't kill him; that he was immortal. He offered me to go to him and in return he would make Sakura and I immortal as well."

"So, he tried bargaining with you?" Fugaku asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I refused, obviously. After that he continued to reason with me. He stated the usual; he wants my gift to achieve his goals. When he was about to retort after I told him off, Kabuto appeared."

Fugaku nodded. "This is what I really wanted to know. What did he say, exactly as he said?"

Sasuke paused for a moment before answering. "'He has awakened and is very restless. He wants to do it now.'" Sasuke recited slowly. "Then Orochimaru left. Kabuto stayed behind and gave me something," Sasuke said reaching into his pocket and tossing the bottle to his father, "to give to Sakura to ease her pain… I didn't give it to her."

Fugaku nodded and handed them to Itachi who examined them. Fugaku then took a glance at Sakura and thought hard. _Who else would Orochimaru want to save, well, that is assuming that he had saved someone and they woke up. He wouldn't waste his time with mortals, and I haven't heard or any vampire deaths. The only person that I can think of is Jare Haruno; but how could he have possibly gotten his to be alive? Itachi was sure that he killed him and cleaned up his remains… Although, it is Orochimaru; he survived garlic twice already…And the fact that Jare hated and wanted to kill Sakura with a passion, would make sense that he would want to continue his goal when he woke up._

Sakura noticed Fugaku look at her; in thought. The news that someone had woken up and it was important enough for Orochimaru to just leave while she was unconscious and Sasuke still hurt, could make this person important. _Who could it be? Fugaku looked at me, deep in thought; could he be thinking about Jare? …It makes sense… But, Itachi said that he killed him._

Sakura looked at Mikoto, the white haired man, and then at Fugaku. She held his gaze and spoke in a quiet, quivering voice. "You think that person Kabuto spoke of is Jare, don't you?" She felt Sasuke tighten his hold in her hand.

Mikoto looked over at Sakura sadly. "Sakura, honey. We don't want you to worry about it."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak. "But if he is alive…"

"If he is alive, Orochimaru won't let him kill you. He wants me to stay alive; and the only way I can is if you're alive." Sasuke said.

"I agree. But," Fugaku turned to Jiraiya, "why would he go through the trouble of getting Jare alive?"

Jiraiya sighed. "That I don't know. Sure, I went to school with the two, but they never really seemed to be all that close until Jare turned fourteen."

"He has a gift." Sakura stated wide-eyed. "I don't know how I didn't notice it before…"

"What gift, honey?" Mikoto asked.

"He… has inhuman strength."

"How can you be sure?"

Sakura turned to look at the floor. "On my fourteenth birthday; where it all started. We came back from eating out, and Jare and my mom were happy, you know, that I was supposed to start my transformation… but I didn't and Jare… got angry when my eyes were still green. H-he threw me so far. I was in his way, and out of his anger he threw me out of the way. I woke up on the other side of the yard the next morning… you saw how big my yard was… H-he was always able to break things with his bare hands if he was angry enough…"

Fugaku nodded. "So, that must be the reason; his gift. Maybe Orochimaru needs it for his _goal_."

Sasuke looked up. "Did you figure out what his goal was?"

Fugaku sighed and looked at Jiraiya. "Have you thought of anything?"

Jiraiya shook his head and stood up. "I have an idea, as i told you, but, I will go and see if I can find anything else out."

-

"Lord Orochimaru… I thought you wanted Sasuke alive… why let Jare kill her?" Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto, do not take me lightly. Of course I won't let Jare kill her."

Kabuto sighed with relief. "Then, why did you tell me that he was?"

Orochimaru glared at him. "You have grown infatuated with her, Kabuto. I said that so that you would give up on her. Your job is to keep Jare alive and help me with your healing abilities. Nothing else. I need to go make some preparations; do not disturb me. Now, go and check to see if Jare is normal."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said and walked out of the room.

Jare looked up from the bed he was sitting on. He was only able to move his head at the moment and a little of his other limbs. "Kabuto. When will I be normal so I can KILL her?!" He screamed.

"Jare, shut up. You will kill her soon. I hate to admit it, but I love Sakura; I hate to have her dead."

Jare glared. "What do you mean you love her? When are we leaving?"

"You are meant to stay here-."

"There is no way I am staying here. You little prick; you told me that we were going to kill her!"

"If you would let me finish my sentences! As I was staying, you are meant to stay here, but I will help you. If I can't have Sakura, then Sasuke can't either." Kabuto stated darkly.

"Heh, you've grown to like that trash?" Jare sniggered.

Kabuto scowled. _Trash? Trash?! She is not trash._

"As I thought. So what is your plan?"

-

Fugaku turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, if Jare is alive, you can't always be there to protect her. Sakura needs to learn some things since her transformation is complete. I advise you teach her how to open her senses and shimmer."

Sasuke felt the heat rise to his face. He nodded and Sakura looked at him confused. "What's 'shimmer'?"

Sasuke smirked. "This." He stated and disappeared with Sakura back to the house.

When Sakura found herself standing in the living room once again, she turned to Sasuke who was still smirking at her. "I wondered what that was…" She mumbled.

Sasuke smirked. "Did you now? Well, it's quite simple really."

Sakura sat down in the couch, pulling Sasuke down with her. "So, how do you do it?"

"Do you remember when Orochimaru attacked me at the school and you had a vision?" Sakura nodded. "After did you feel like some of your energy was gone?"

Sakura looked at him confused and then fiddled with her hands; thinking. _Did I feel like my energy was gone? I did feel kind of tired… could that be what he meant? _"I did feel kind of tired after…"

Sasuke nodded. "That's what it feels like. It's your energy that gives you the ability to perform any gift. If someone doesn't have a gift; they can't feel that energy. First, you need to get familiar with that feeling. But before that; I'll teach you to open your senses. It will help you to concentrate."

"How do I do that?" She asked curiously.

"The way I was taught was by sort of meditating." Sasuke said. He then pulled Sakura from the couch and sat in front of her in the middle of the room. "First, get into a comfortable position and close your eyes."

Sakura did as told. She folded her hands together and placed them in her lap. She slouched her shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Now you need to try to open your senses. Hear everything, smell everything. Become aware to everything around you. Calm your mind and clear your head."

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath. She began by clearing her head; thinking of nothing. She could feel Sasuke's calm aura in front of her and he could smell him. She sat in complete silence, focusing on what Sasuke told her to do. She closed off her mind and felt it; it was like a small ball of energy in her body. She focussed on it and then she felt a pulse come out of her body. She began to hear everything, smell everything. She opened her eyes and smiled.

Sasuke watched her as she took a deep breath and relaxed. He decided that he should try to have a vision. Itachi had told him that he could harness his gift with practice, with clearing all thoughts and only thinking of one thing. The subject. He cleared his head and pictured Jare. As soon as he thought of him, Sakura's pale, pleading face came into his mind. He cursed. _Jare, only Jare._ He thought. He took another deep breath and thought if Jare for the second time. He had seen him talking to him father from time to time and pictured him. Sasuke then focused his energy and pictured Jare. He felt a sudden rush and then saw Jare sitting on a bed. Kabuto was talking with him.

Jare looked furious and Kabuto looked calm.

"There is no way I am staying here. You little prick; you told me that we were going to kill her!"

"If you would let me finish my sentences! As I was staying, you are meant to stay here, but I will help you. If I can't have Sakura, then Sasuke can't either." Kabuto stated darkly.

"Heh, you've grown to like that trash?" Jare sniggered.

Sasuke's anger arose and he saw Kabuto scowl and then Jare spoke again. "As I thought. So what is your plan?"

Sasuke felt his anger boil and the vision began to fade. He tried to subdue his anger in time to hear Kabuto's plan but it was no use.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke, I did it! Sasuke? What's wrong, are you ok?" _

Sakura's voice echoed in his head, then he felt a cold hand press to his cheek and his eyes shot open. "Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "I did it! It was weird. I felt this energy in my body so I focussed on it… then this pulse left my body and I could hear, smell, everything!" She exclaimed happily. Her smile faded at Sasuke staring at her blankly. He was breathing heavily and his hands shook. He almost looked… angry?

"Sasuke? What is it? Didn't I do it right?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, you did, but… I had another vision."

Sakura smiled. "That's great! That means that you are learning how to use it, right? What did you see?"

"I… I saw… Sakura, I saw Jare."

Sakura froze, eyes wide and unbelieving. She knew it was a _possibility_ that he was alive… but now it was certain. Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke, who was looking at her with sad eyes. She finally tore her gaze from him and looked at her hands; they were shaking…

"Sakura…?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. _Damnit! Not again; I promised myself I wouldn't fear him. But look at me… I can't stop shaking… Damnit!_ Sakura closed her yes tight turning her head away from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura sadly and took one of her hands in his. He noticed her trembling and at the feel of his touch, it stopped. Sakura turned to look at him and smiled sadly, fighting back angry tears. "I- I told myself I wouldn't do this again. I promised myself I wouldn't fear him… but I can't help it! Sasuke… I'm scared." She choked out angrily, looking to the floor; attempting to hide her tears.

Sasuke smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. He won't do anything… I can use my gift to find out when they are going to attack us… he won't lay a hand on you, I promise."

Sakura looked back up. She choked a sob and quickly getting to her knees; wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck and crying into his chest. Sasuke sighed and pulled her close to him. He was relaxed. _This is the perfect chance to try and see something again._ He thought.

"Sakura. I'm going to try to figure something out; if you want you can try too."

Sakura nodded into his chest; waiting for him to explain. "Ok, you remember that energy you found?" She nodded. "Well, just clear your mind and think of nothing else but the person you want the vision to be about. Then focus on that energy. You try for Orochimaru, alright?"

"Ok. I'll try." She said softly, snuggling closer into his chest and getting comfortable. Sasuke smirked. _Well, she's comfortable, I suppose._

Sakura closed her eyes and welcomed Sasuke's warmth, calming her self and closing off her mind. Soon, she found that energy again and she focussed of Orochimaru's pale, sinister face. She then prodded her energy and felt the same pulsing feeling. Blurred figures started to move in her eyes, becoming more pronounced and then she could hear their voices.

"Lord Orochimaru, when do you plan to attack Sasuke?"

Sakura's ears perked up and Orochimaru's face came out of the darkness. "Tonight. Kabuto, your job is to keep Jare here. Do not, under any circumstances, allow him to leave. He cannot kill Sasuke's dear wife; we need her alive."

"Yes, I understand. Are you sure you do not need my help?" Another figure came out of the darkness revealing a young man with long silver hair tied down low and glasses. His index and middle fingers rested on the middle of his glasses, pushing them up his nose.

"Do not question me. I have help; I do not need _your_ help."

Kabuto's glasses flashed dangerously, hiding his eyes. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru." With that said, he walked out of the room with a small bow.

Orochimaru sniggered. "Blair. Are you ready? It is almost time. If anyone gets in your way, other than Sasuke and his pink haired wife, kill them."

Sakura gasped as the figure walked out of the shadows. He was tall and well built. He had no hair and pupil less white eyes. His face and scalp were scarred beyond belief. His left arm was of two different skin tones; his forearm was black, while the rest of his body was white.

"Kabuto has told me of that girls' beauty. I would like to have fun." His voice was deep and raspy.

Sakura's eyes widened. _He wants to rape me?!_

"Heh, if Sasuke doesn't comply. We will threaten her, got that. Other than that, no."

Blair's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Relax. You will have your fun eventually. Now, get prepared. We leave in two hours." Orochimaru spat and disappeared.

Sakura forced herself out of the vision and opened her eyes. Everything they said, every word jumbled through her head. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and pushed herself off of Sasuke, looking in his eyes.

"Did you see anything?" He asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Two hours… they're coming." She whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-what!?"

Sakura nodded. "Its only going to be Orochimaru and this other guy; Blair… he-he's not right… His eyes, they are pure white, no pupils… he'll kill anyone who gets in his way…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "No pupils? Just white?"

Sakura nodded. "That Kabuto guy. He's not coming; he has to look after… after Jare… make sure he doesn't come."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled Sakura to her feet and shimmered to his Father.

"Dad. Two hours and he's going to attack." He said out of the blue, interrupting Itachi and his conversation.

"What are you talking about, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Don't ask me. Sakura saw the vision."

Fugaku stood up. "Sakura. Tell us everything they said."

Sakura nodded and retold everything she saw and heard. Itachi's eyes narrowed when she told them what Blair had wanted. "Two hours, huh?" Fugaku stated, absorbing it all in.

Sakura nodded. "You didn't hear where they were going to attack?" Itachi asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Dad. Even though Orochimaru thinks Jare isn't coming; he might be. I had a vision that Kabuto was planning something."

Fugaku sighed. "Ok. Sasuke, don't let Sakura leave your sight."

Sakura cringed. _'Don't let Sakura leave your sight…' _those words echoed in her head. _Why must I be so weak?! Not this time; I'm going to fight back._ Sakura thought.

**Alright! Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it.  
Probably one more chapter and this story is over!**

**PLEASE! REVIEW!!! --begs-- (come on; it takes 5 seconds ppl!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou so much guys for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! Well, here is the 'last' chapter. I might decide to do an epilogue. It depends on if I get the time or get an idea. But, if you guys have any ideas for it, feel free to tell me in a review!**

**Enjoy!**

--Chapter 5

"Orochimaru. When are we leaving? You told me to be ready, and I am. But _you_ aren't." Blair said bitterly. "I could leave now, and you won't get your precious Sasuke Uchiha."

Orochimaru scowled. "You can't leave, Blair. We had a deal, remember. You help me and I will give you your sight back."

"I have gotten around without sight fine, Orochimaru. What makes you think I absolutely need it?"

Orochimaru frowned. "You may not need it… but wouldn't it be so much easier to find a girl you want to have fun with?"

"Ah, Orochimaru, you understand me well. Of course, that would help me a lot, but I've managed so far." Blair retorted.

Orochimaru snickered. "Wouldn't you like to see the fear in their eyes as you take them away? Drink them dry?"

Blair's brows furrowed with anger. "…Just hurry up."

_I got him there. _Orochimaru thought. _He's such a sick bastard, perhaps worse than me… and Jare, that's why I need him…_

"Kabuto." Orochimaru called. "Where are they?"

"They're somewhere where we least expect them to be… where it all started…"

-

"Sasuke, thirty minutes…" Sakura said quietly. "And why _here_?" She unconsciously huddled closer to Sasuke, squeezing his arm. She stared at her old fireplace where she remembered Jare yelling at her numerous times for no particular reason. Sure, she promised herself that she wouldn't be scared of what had happened, but the memories she was remembering made her unbelievably uncomfortable.

"They picked this place because it is the least likely place they would expect us to be. Because this is the place where you almost died, they would think that you'd refuse to come here." Sasuke answered.

Sakura sighed. "True, that makes a lot of sense… but I still hate this place"

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry, so do I."

-

"Oi, Orochimaru." Blair said angrily to the snake beside him. "Why are you stalling?! We're here, so why don't we attack?"

Orochimaru sighed as he watched Jiraiya peer out of the window every so often. "Blair, we need to wait until the time is right."

"Fuck, I don't care if the time isn't right! I'm hungry… I want to hear the screams…" Blair said hungrily and licked his lips, baring his fangs.

"Sometimes I wonder why I asked you to help me and not Kabuto." Orochimaru mumbled.

Blair glared at him. "What did you say?!" Orochimaru only glanced at him and continued to watch the house.

"Just shut up and be patient." Orochimaru said, looking at the moon. "Alright, step one…"

With that said, snakes of enormous size and species started to make their way towards the house and slithering their way through any entrance found. Curses were heard as the snakes entered the house and surprised them.

"Heh, Orochimaru. If that's step one… what the FUCK IS STEP TWO?! I WANT TO ATTACK NOW!"

"Blair, relax. _We_ are step two. Just wait a little bit; until some of my pets kill them…"

"How long do I have to wait now?" Blair seethed.

Orochimaru laughed quietly and licked his lips as a girls' scream was heard. "At least five minutes… it seems that my pets are having their way… "

"Won't they just shimmer away?" Blair asked, realising it.

"No…" He said and threw a piece of paper, which stuck to the roof. "They won't be able to."

-

Sakura watched as Itachi glanced out of the window, eyes blazing red. Itachi noticed. "I haven't seen anything, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She heard a shout come from the kitchen and she watched as Itachi glanced over. "What the hell?! Snakes?!" A voice yelled.

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt Sasuke stiffen as well. "He knows…" Sakura whispered. "Sasuke, what now?"

Sakura looked at her feet when she felt something of it. It was a snake, at least as thick around as her thigh and it was starting to coil around her legs. If there was one thing she was terrifies of, besides Jare, it was snakes. Sakura felt the breath catch in her throat and she released an ear splitting scream.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw the fear on her face as she trembled and looked at the ground. His eyes widened at the size of the snake coiling it's way up her body. Sasuke unsheathed his katana and tried to kill the snake. The blade had no effect, its scales were too strong.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, looking at his brother. Itachi too was trying to kill the snakes with his katana, but he was getting nowhere as well. Sasuke looked back at Sakura; the snake was now wrapped around her whole body, up to her chest.

"Sa… Sasuke… I-I can't… breathe…"

"Damnit! Itachi! Use it now!" Sasuke yelled at him, trying to loosen the grip the snake had on Sakura.

Itachi looked up at the sound up Sasuke's voice. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura suffocating. "Sasuke! Step away from her for a minute!" He said, putting his hands together and closing his eyes.

"She won't be able to breathe if I do you idiot! It'll get to her neck!"

"Just do it!"

Sasuke hesitated for a minute, but let go. Sakura's eyes widened as the snake's grip finally tightened and it started to slowly move up. She opened her mouth, trying to talk, trying to get air, but nothing came out. Sasuke cursed, watching as Itachi concentrated. Sasuke looked down to see a snake coiling up his leg. "Damnit, Itachi! Hurry up!"

Itachi started to glow red and his cloak and hair started to blow around. He opened his eyes and walked over to Sakura, placing his hands on the snake. It hissed before turning to ash. Sakura slumped forward, coughing, and Itachi caught her. He turned to Sasuke and held out his hand. The snake immediately turned to dust.

"What the hell?! What took you so long?!" Sasuke yelled at him, as he went up to Sakura and lifting her off of Itachi. "Sakura, are you ok?"

Sakura nodded slowly, taking in deep breaths of air and clutching her chest in pain. "I…I think it broke a rib…"

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Just don't move for a minute. It'll heal." Sasuke then turned to Itachi who was looking at Itachi who was walking towards him after killing all of the snakes.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded. "What the hell took you so long?! It doesn't usually take you that long to do."

"Shut up. I hadn't done that in a long time so I had to build up more energy."

Sasuke scoffed and helped Sakura stand up straight. "It's ok, I'm alright." She said and took a deep breath.

"Sakura! Sasuke, you need to leave now!" Mikoto yelled, running into the living room.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand, focussing on the Uchiha house. When he released the energy, he felt like his whole body was being shocked, and heard Sakura whimper slightly. He let go of her hand and both fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke? You need to go!" Itachi said.

"We… can't! I tried, it wouldn't work… I-it felt like I was being electrocuted." Sasuke mumbled, getting on his knees. "Sakura, are you ok?" Her whole body was shaking, and she slowly sat up.

"I-I think so… what happened?"

Fugaku walked up to them. "It's a sealing paper. Orochimaru must have put it on the house… you can't shimmer unless you're out of the house."

"But, honey. It's too dangerous if they step out of the house! Orochimaru is probably counting on that!" Mikoto aid angrily. "I don't want to lose my children to that bastard!"

Sakura froze. _My children? Does that mean Itachi and Sasuke? Or… me and Sasuke? _She thought.

"Mikoto calm down. I was explaining what it was." Fugaku said calmly.

"Oh… right!" Mikoto said sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just stressed, I guess. I don't want to lose those two."

"Neither do I. So, the only thing we can really do is keep an eye on them when Orochimaru attacks." He turned to Itachi, "We're going to kill him this time; did you come up with a solution?"

Itachi nodded and smirked. "The reason he didn't die the last two times was because he was merely a clone."

"So he was weak because some of the garlic made it to the original body, correct?" Fugaku asked.

Itachi nodded. "I made this." He showed his father a bronze two-inch nail. "If we stick this in his body and he disappears, it's a clone."

"How did you figure that out, Itachi?" Mikoto asked, staring at the nail incredulously.

"It was simple really. I took Orochimaru's remains from the school, and I noticed there was a bacterium in the flesh. If someone else's blood touched it, it died. So, I have some of my blood in this nail, and when it punctures the skin, it will release my blood into the body."

"You're smarter than I give you credit for… Itachi." A voice drawled in the shadows.

Itachi and Fugaku whipped around and unsheathed their katana's. "Orochimaru. It's about time; we were getting bored." Itachi said smirking. He turned his head to his father, who nodded.

They both seemed to disappear and appear beside Orochimaru, slicing their katana's in opposite directions. Before they could make contact, he also disappeared.

"Sasuke, I thought we couldn't shimmer." Sakura whispered from behind him.

"They're not. With stamina and using their life energy, they can move at high speeds."

Sakura nodded and watched as Itachi managed to plunge the nail into Orochimaru's arm. He didn't disappear.

"Heh, decided to use your real body?" Fugaku sneered.

"Why yes. I decided to kill you with my _own_ hands!" And with that said, he ran at Itachi and tried to plunge Kusanagi into him. Itachi smirked and sidestepped him, and at that moment, Fugaku came behind Orochimaru, giving him a shallow cut, barely missing.

Sakura looked around. "Where's that Blair guy?"

"Right behind you!" His raspy, deep voice yelled. Before Sakura and Sasuke could react, he grabbed them both and threw them to opposite sides of the room. Sakura screamed in pain and slid to the floor, lying on her stomach. Sasuke managed to manoeuvre himself in midair and his the wall feet first.

As Blair made his way towards Sakura, Mikoto and Jiraiya stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "You're fight is with us." She spat, and then turned her head to Sasuke. "Sasuke, see to Sakura!"

Sasuke nodded and ran past Blair. "Heh, so I get to battle a mere woman and the legendary _pervert_, Jiraiya?"

"Well, this woman and pervert are going to kill you." Jiraiya yelled. _Damn, Naruto is rubbing off on me._ Jiraiya thought, running towards the white-eyed vampire.

-

Sakura coughed and got to her hands and knees as Sasuke knelt beside her. "Hey, you ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sakura coughed out. She felt the pain in her back slowly disappear as it healed. Once the pain was gone, she got up to her knees and looked at Sasuke. He still had his hand on her back, and his brows were furrowed.

Sakura smiled at him, letting him know that she was fine. Her eyes widened when Blair appeared behind him, fist raised and ready to strike. "Sasuke! Watch out!" She yelled.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Sakura screaming and shielding Sasuke from Blair and closing her eyes; waiting for the pain. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a wall of sand in front of her.

Sakura got off of Sasuke and looked at him, expecting an answer. She saw him smirking and looking in the opposite direction. She looked up and saw a boy with red hair and pale green eyes. His arms were folded and he was smirking. But what intrigued Sakura was the gourd strapped to his back.

"Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke Uchiha. It's not like you to lower your guard like that." He said as the sand surrounded them, moving in circles near the floor.

"Well, some of us have more important things to worry about."

"Who, this girl?"

"Sakura; is my mate, Gaara." Sasuke retorted and stood up, pulling Sakura with him and placed his arm around her waist. Gaara walked over to them and looked at Sakura intently.

"Jare's daughter? I thought she was a mortal? I saw him outside of the house before I came in here. He was with another man."

Sakura stiffened and started to tremble. Her eyes were wide and she slowly turned her head towards the door as if waiting for it to open. She hardly heard Sasuke yell.

"You what? Jare is here?!"

"Yeah why?" Gaara asked, confused.

"Jare is not Sakura's father. He tried to kill her and almost did if I didn't give her my blood."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "He attacked her?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were full of terror as she stared at the door. He could feel her whole body shake as he followed her gaze. Gaara did the same and his eyes darkened as he set his eyes on Jare.

Sasuke moved in front of Sakura and shielded her from view. Gaara did the same, standing beside Sasuke.

-

"Dad! Jare is here!" Itachi called, blocking Orochimaru's attack with his Katana.

"I know. Gaara is here also. His sand is impenetrable." Fugaku said calmly. "He and Sasuke work well together, they'll be fine, Itachi."

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto who was smirking at him from the doorway. "What the hell, Kabuto. I told you keep him away from here! He'll kill her and that will cause Sasuke to die!"

"Orochimaru. Your plans are pointless. Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha killed you twice before, who's to say they won't stop you if you get Sasuke. Besides, if I can't have Sakura, then neither should Sasuke." Kabuto said, sneering at Orochimaru.

Before Orochimaru could retort, Itachi had managed to slice a clean cut on his side. Orochimaru turned his gaze to him and glared, holding his side as his blood ran over his fingers.

Itachi watched, as the wound he gave Orochimaru didn't heal. "Heh, so, you've fiddled with your body so much it doesn't heal on it's own. You'll bleed to death after a moment, eh, Orochimaru?" Itachi sneered, making sure to watch Sakura and Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

-

Sakura watched as Jare started to walk through the front door, smiling menacingly at her. Her whole body froze; unable to move, take her eyes off of him. She still couldn't move when Sasuke and Gaara went and stood in front of her. _He… he did come after all…_

"Jare, you bastard, what more do you want from her?!" Sasuke yelled at the man a few feet away from him. Jare stood at the edge of the sand that was still circling Sakura, Gaara and Sasuke. His eyes were glowing gold and bloodshot and he was shaking with anticipation.

He stared at Sasuke for a minute before laughing maniacally. "Oh, this isn't about her not being my daughter anymore…"

"Then what the hell do you want?!"

"Sakura. I want Sakura." He paused, looking at Sakura's pale face. "She looks so like her mother. And her blood… tastes just like Suki's."

Sasuke frowned and gripped his katana, his knuckles turning white. "You won't touch her." He snarled and leapt forward. Attacking Jare with speed matching his brothers'.

Gaara turned to look at Sakura, who was now on her knees, staring at Sasuke and Jare. "Sakura, don't leave the sand. He won't be able to reach you if you stay inside." With that said, he joined Sasuke, forming a fist with his sand and directing it towards Jare.

Sasuke noticed the fist coming towards Jare and jumped out of the way seconds before it hit him. Once the sand cleared, his eyes narrowed. Jare stood there; sand all over him, smirking with his fist facing the direction Gaara's sand came from.

"That won't work on me." He said as he stood up straight. He raised his fist and hit the ground as hard as he could. Rocks and pieces of wood flew everywhere. Sasuke jumped out of the way and once the dust cleared, he could see the floor of the house gone; the basement showing through the hole Jare had made. "You see, you are not the only one who possesses a gift."

Sasuke rolled out of the way when Jare made a move to him. Gaara's sand protected him from Jare's second attempt, but Kabuto's attack hit Sasuke square in the stomach, sending him into the wall.

"Jare, we need to get the guy controlling the sand. He's the one protecting Sakura at the moment." Kabuto stated.

"I don't fucking care. This one is gonna die first."

-

Sakura's eyes watered when she saw Sasuke fly into the wall. She wanted so badly to run to him but knew that if she even went close to the sand that it would enclose around her. Her eyes drifted to where Mikoto and Jiraiya were fighting Blair. Blair looked beat up; they were gaining on him.

"Jiraiya!" Mikoto called.

"What?" He panted, after getting beside her.

"Jare. He's here." She stated.

"Just noticed that now, have you?" He smirked, dodging an attack from Blair. "Sasuke and Gaara are fighting him."

Mikoto scoffed. "Shut up. Pervert."

-

Sakura turned back to Sasuke. He was on his hands and knees, coughing. He didn't notice Jare coming towards him, fist raised. "Sasuke! Move out of the way!" She screamed as she ran towards him. Once she was about to run across the sand, it shot up in front of her, blocking her way and view of Sasuke.

"Gaara! No! What are you doing?!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm fine." She heard Sasuke's voice say to her. Tears streamed down her face as the sand slowly lowered itself and allowed her to see Sasuke again. She choked a sob and sank to her knees at she sight. Sasuke was on his hands and knees, waiting for his body to heal itself, and a small pool of blood was below him.

Sakura hugged herself and cried harder. "Sasuke. Please, stop. Don't fight him, I don't want you to die!"

Sasuke smiled at her and stood up, grabbing his katana in the process. "Sorry, Sakura. I can't do that; not until he's dead."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. _What am I supposed to do? Everyone is fighting, but me. I… I promised myself I would fight back… but I'd only get in the way. _Sakura thought. _No, I have to do something… anything. _

Sakura, honey, you can do something… 

_Mom?_

Yes, honey. Focus, you have my gift… 

_Your gift? What is it?_

_**Focus on your energy and think of all the people you want dead. You need to picture them dead in your mind and let all of your energy go at the same time.**_

_But… how are you talking to me? _Why _are you talking to me? _

_**Honey, I never hated you. Jare, he… I don't know, but he had this control over me.**_

_Mom…_

Sakura. You have to do this! Jare hasn't shown his strength yet; Sasuke will surely die if he does. I know you love him… and don't forget this; I've always loved you…

_Mom? Mom! Don't go, please, I need your help!_

I have to go… remember, use my gift… and I'll always be with you, in your heart… 

_All right mom, I will… and thank you… _

With that last thought, Sakura stood up straight and closed her eyes, focussing on her energy. Her fists clenched in anger as she pictured Orochimaru. His snake-like face making her shiver. Kabuto and Jare, who were at the moment trying to kill the one she loved. And Blair, the one who didn't even look or seem human, let alone a vampire.

All of their faces were in her mind as she prodded her energy, building it up, getting ready to let it all lose. She didn't know what would happen, but her mother wouldn't let her do this if it would hurt the ones she loved.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Jare heading towards Sasuke, who was on the floor, yet again, and Gaara who was fighting Kabuto. He was busy blocking Kabuto's attacks to guide the sand towards Sasuke.

_Ok, now!_ Sakura said to herself and felt a blast of heat leave her body. She immediately felt herself rise above the ground as her energy kept pulsing through her body. With every pulse she could hear cries of surprise and pain. After she was sure she couldn't do anymore, she fell to the ground on the brink of unconsciousness.

Sasuke watched as Jare was engulfed in light, screaming in pain. Yet, he felt no pain and saw that he was still the same. His head turned to the source and saw that Sakura was the source. Her body was at least three feet above the ground and he could see her energy pulsing out of her body.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked himself as Orochimaru started to glow and scream in pain. He looked towards Sasuke and saw him staring at Sakura. She was hovering above the ground and releasing her energy in pulses.

"Sakura? What on earth are you doing?" Mikoto asked staring at the girl. She had never heard of this before. _Her father was a mortal… she couldn't have gotten it from him… it must be Suki. This isn't good, at this rate; she could be knocked out for days!_

Sasuke shakily stood up when Jare fell to the ground, his flesh burned and eyes lifeless. He slowly made his way towards Sakura. Trying to get around the debris left behind from his fight with Jare. He cursed when he saw her eyes close, staying that way. "Sakura!" He called.

Sakura could hear Sasuke calling her, but she couldn't open her eyes. They were heavy and so was the rest of her body. _Mom never told me this would happen…_ She thought. She felt herself become very dizzy, like she was going to throw up when she heard someone kneel beside her.

Sasuke fell to his knees next to Sakura, lifting her off of the ground. "Sakura, can you hear me?" He asked. She didn't respond. "Damnit! Gaara! Come here!"

Gaara ran over to him and knelt beside him. "What did she do? How?" He asked.

Sasuke didn't answer; instead, he took Gaara's dagger that was strapped to his belt. He sliced his hand open and brought it to Sakura's mouth, letting his blood flow down her throat. Sasuke sat there for what seemed like hours, slicing his hand open every time the wound closed.

"Sasuke, is she alright? What ever she did, it killed them…" Mikoto said softly, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, mom." He said.

Sasuke held his hand over Sakura's mouth still, waiting for her to respond. After a couple more minutes, with everyone around, waiting and watching, she stirred.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Sakura moaned, opening her eyes. She still felt extremely tired, but not dizzy. _Oh… that's why…_ She thought, tasting the familiar taste of Sasuke's blood in her mouth. She swallowed before trying to focus. The first person she saw was Sasuke looking down at her.

"Sasuke… did I… did I do it?" She asked breathlessly.

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, you did."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes again. "I feel… so tired…"

Sasuke picked her up. "That's to be expected, sweetie. You used up all of your life energy with that attack." Mikoto said softly, supporting her husband. "It's a wonder how you're still conscious."

"How did you do that attack, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"I… don't really know… my mom's voice… was in my head… telling me what to do…"

"Was it your mom's gift?" Jiraiya asked. Sakura nodded. "I see."

"Sakura, you get some rest. Besides, we owe you." Fugaku said. Sakura didn't even respond as she was already sleeping. Her head resting on Sasuke's chest with her mouth open slightly, breathing softly.

"Out like a light." Jiraiya stated and smirked. "Who would have thought that _she_ of all people would kill all of them with one attack."

Sasuke glared at him before walking past everyone and heading towards the door. Once outside, he vanished into the wind.

"So, Gaara. How did you know what was happening?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"Well, Orochimaru had been pestering me about my gift as well. I overheard him talking about attacking Sasuke. It took me a while to find this place, that's all."

"Well, thank you for coming. Sasuke and Sakura would have surely been taken." Mikoto said.

Gaara nodded before walking through the door and disappearing in a cloud of sand. "That is one strange kid." Jiraiya stated, shaking his head.

-

Sasuke walked into Sakura's room the following morning to see if she was awake. He sighed when she wasn't and knelt down by her pillow. He brought up his hand and gently moved wisps of her hair out of her face. His fingers slowly traced her cheek to her jaw line and to the two scars on her neck. She flinched when his fingers brushed over them and turned to face him, opening her eyes.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah…"

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked, sitting up, and flinched. Her whole body was sore from her attack.

"You only slept through the night, it's almost ten in the morning." He answered, standing up and taking a seat on her bed. "That was some attack you did… how did you do it?"

Sakura looked at her hands. "I don't really know. I was trying to think f what I could do to help and my mom's voice echoed in my head." Tears formed in her eyes. "She told me that… that she always loved me… that Jare had control of her somehow making her hate me…"

Sasuke smiled and brought her chin up so that she was facing him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, bringing his other hand to the back of her neck. Sakura moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth to allow Sasuke to deepen it. A single tear flowed down her cheek and dripped off of her chin.

_Thank you, mom…_

-

"Sakura, honey, you're awake already?!" Mikoto said and hugged her tightly. Sakura gasped and Mikoto quickly let go. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just sore, that's all."

"That's to be expected, according to Tsunade. All of your energy was used and that can cause your muscles to constrict with the pressure." Mikoto answered.

Sakura nodded. "So, what happened?"

"Well, you sort of floated." Sasuke said and smirked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I know that, I felt it."

"Well, Jare and them were engulfed in light and screaming in pain. Once you finished, they were dead."

"That's it?"

Sasuke nodded. "It's quite the gift." He said.

Sakura smiled and looked back up at Sasuke. "Should we go to school today? We could still make the afternoon."

Sasuke shrugged. "If you're up to it, I guess."

"Tsunade knows what happened, so you two are excused for the day." Mikoto said.

Sakura nodded. "Well, I think I'll have a shower."

Sasuke nodded and watched her retreat into the hallway. "So, honey. Sakura really has grown, huh?"

"Yeah… is it possible that she talked to her mom?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it is possible, I guess. Your father is talking about it to the rest of the council. I doubt that she's alive though."

"I thought so. Well, I guess we're going to school." Sasuke said and stood up. He then sighed. "Naruto's probably heard of what happened… ugh, he's going to be all in my face… stupid idiot."

Mikoto laughed at his slowly retreating form. "Well, that's what you should expect from Naruto."

Sasuke scoffed and continued walking up the stairs to his room.

-

"Sasuke you bastard! The pervert got to fight and I didn't?! How come you didn't call me?!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke and Sakura walked into the cafeteria.

"Naruto, you idiot, lower your voice!" Neji hissed while Tenten hit him over the head.

"Fine! And, Gaara was there, too?! Ugh, why?!"

Sasuke sighed. "Shut up." He said exasperatedly.

Naruto was about to burst when Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, calm down, ok? We didn't want any more people for fear of everyone getting hurt." Sakura lied smoothly.

"Ok. That sounds reasonable… But Sasuke you bastard, you know I like action!"

Sakura put a hand to her forehead and slumped down in a chair next to Kiba. Kiba smirked at her. "So, I heard what you did. Pretty impressive."

Sakura blushed. "Th-thanks… I guess."

Ino laughed. "Sakura, I wish I was there! It sounded so cool what you did, you killed four vampires at once!"

Shikamaru smirked at Ino. "I agree. And Orochimaru at that."

Sakura sighed. "I hardly even knew what was going on."

"You still did it though, Sakura." Hinata said softly.

"Naruto! Will you shut up already?! God, why I am friends with you I will never understand." Sasuke finally yelled, sitting next to Sakura. Sakura laughed at him.

"Ha! I proved my point!" Naruto yelled, content that he had won the argument. "And, you are friends with me because… because… well, I don't know why, you just are, and you like it!"

"What ever, idiot." Sasuke mumbled, smirking at Sakura. Sakura smiled at him, and before she knew it, they were making out in front of everyone. She was red from embarrassment that Sasuke decided to kiss her right there, but mostly because of the whistles they were receiving from Naruto and Kiba.

Sakura could hear angry footsteps coming towards her and Sasuke but she couldn't pull away; Sasuke was holding onto her too tightly. When she tried to pull away, he pulled her onto his lap. She could hear Ino and Tenten yelling at someone, but couldn't make out any words they said as she was in complete bliss, oblivious to everything around her.

After what seemed an eternity, Sasuke slowly pulled away, looking deeply into Sakura's eyes. Sakura smiled at him and turned to her bag, pulling out her book. As she started to read her book, she noticed the cafeteria was quiet and even Naruto was quiet. Cautiously, she looked up and around to see all of their friends smirking at her and Sasuke, well, Naruto looked disgusted, and the rest of the cafeteria eating silently, looking at their table. Her eyes landed on Ami, who was crying silent tears, glaring at her.

Sakura sunk lower in Sasuke's lap and looked down. "What the hell is every one staring at?" She asked.

Kiba snorted. "You don't know? You and Sasuke just made out in front of everyone for like, five minutes!"

Sakura turned beat red and she looked at Sasuke. He was glaring at a couple of the students and she could have sworn she saw a tinge of pink on his face. She smiled and leaned down to Sasuke's ear. "What do you say we give them something to stare at?" She whispered.

Sasuke smirked and captured her lips with his once again. Sakura's plan seemed to work as they were old news and everyone went back to what they were doing. Sakura smirked against the kiss and pulled away. "Well, it worked!" She said happily.

Naruto was staring at them with disgust. "Jeez! Get a room next time! Me and Nami don't even do that!"

Sakura smirked and opened her book once again, still a little red from embarrassment. She felt Sasuke burry his head into the crook of her neck. She smiled. "Tired?"

Sasuke nodded. "Didn't you get any sleep?" She asked, almost guessing his answer.

He shook his head again. "No, I was watching you all night."

Sakura turned to look at him with a scrutinizing gaze. "You idiot! Why would you do that? I was fine, only tired!"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "I know. I tried to sleep but couldn't, so I watched over you."

Ino awed and Sakura blushed. "That's so sweet… Shikamaru, why don't you ever do that when I'm sick or something?!"

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. "Troublesome woman."

"What did you call me?!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru sighed once again and kissed her sweetly on the lips, calming her. Ino's anger melted away and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Sakura laughed and shook her head, turning back to her book.

"**Sakura Uchiha to the office." **

Sakura jumped at her name being called. Uproar suddenly sounded from the cafeteria and Sasuke looked angry. Tsunade had just made the mistake of announcing Sakura 'Uchiha' instead of 'Haruno'. Sakura got up as quickly as she could and went to the office before she was attacked by the female population.

Sasuke watched Sakura leave as Ami stormed up to him, followed by the rest of her group. Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes, knowing what was about to come.

"Sasuke! _Uchiha_?! You two are _married_?!" Ami exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"But- but-…"

"Ami you better close your mouth before it stays like that, or, what I am personally praying for, you choke on a fly." Ino snickered. At that comment Kiba and Tenten burst into laughter.

"Haha, good one Ino!" Kiba yelled while Tenten gave her a high-five.

"Shut up, Nara." Ami spat and rounded on Sasuke. "You married her?! When?! You've only been dating for… for…"

"A month." Hinata said for her.

"A month! You've only been dating for a month and you're already married?!"

"Ami shut the hell up! You're annoying me."

Sasuke looked to his left and to his surprise, he saw Airya standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glaring at Ami, who shrunk under her gaze. Ami reluctantly walked away with her followers.

Sasuke glared at Airya. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't want anything. I just want to know if it's true; is my father dead?" She asked.

Sasuke looked surprised, but nodded. "Yeah he is. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I suppose your brother and father killed him again? Did they actually get him this time, or did they waste their time?" Airya asked smugly.

"Don't talk about them like that. And no, they didn't. Sakura did." Sasuke spat.

"Heh. That little pink haired slut killed him? It's hard to believe."

Sasuke was about to retort when Ino and Tenten beat him to it. "What. Did. You. Just. Call her?" Tenten said menacingly.

Airya shoved her off. "You heard me. She is still a disgrace to our kind." With that said, she stalked off. Ino was about to pound her, but was held back by Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, you idiot! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Ino, relax. She's gone. Besides, that's what she wants, she wants you to react." Shikamaru said. With that said, Ino calmed down. She turned to Sasuke to find him glaring at the people in the cafeteria.

They were talking of how Sakura is a tramp for marrying so young and to _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't take it much longer so he left, going straight to Tsunade. He was going to give him a piece of his mind for calling using Uchiha for Sakura's last name.

-

"Y-you called me, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked timidly, standing in the doorway of Tsunade's office.

Tsunade smiled warmly at her. "Yes I did, Sakura. I wanted to talk to you, about last night. Mikoto called, telling me that you were coming to school, if you're wondering." She gestured to the seat in front of her desk for Sakura to sit down.

Sakura nodded. "I heard you killed four grown vampires."

Sakura blushed and nodded. "How? I mean, how did your mother explain it to you?" Tsunade asked once again.

"Well… she was talking to me in my head. Basically she told me to focus all of my energy and release it in one shot. But, she said to picture the ones I wanted dead so that I didn't hurt anyone I didn't want to." Sakura said quietly.

"I see. That is quite the gift." Tsunade stated. "Do you mind telling me what else Suki told you?"

Sakura hesitated and worded her answer carefully. "She… she told me that she loved me, that she always did. It was just that Jare had this… control over her that she couldn't explain to me."

"Jare controlled her to make her treat you badly?"

"Yes…" Sakura said quietly, nodding her head.

"That's odd, there are no records of Jare ever being able to do that. According to you, he had a gift which was inhuman strength, correct?" Sakura nodded. "Hmm… well, that's all, Sakura. Thank you."

Sakura nodded and smiled before walking to the door. She opened it, walking with her head down, and bumped into someone. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked down at her before barging into Tsunade's office. "Tsunade, what the hell?!"

"Mind your language, Uchiha." She snapped.

Sasuke glared before continuing. "You called Sakura down to the office using Uchiha as her last name! Only our kind knows about this!"

Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed. "I did, did I?"

"Yes, you did! I had to tell them that Sakura and I were married!" Sasuke said without thinking. Sakura looked up at him, shocked.

"Well, I'm sorry, my mistake." _Perfect, my plan is working! Look at Sakura's face!_

"That's all you have to say?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes, it is. Most vampires your-."

"I don't care about our stupid customs! We're seventeen!" Sasuke growled, slamming his hand on Tsunade's desk.

Sakura was shocked. _He… he told them all that we were… married? But, what is Tsunade talking about? _

"Sasuke calm down, already! Everyone else knows about your other friends! Why would it be such a big deal?!"

"Because! If you haven't noticed, every single female in this school _loves_ me! Do you have any idea what they'll do to Sakura?!"

Tsunade sighed. "I thought of that, but Sakura is strong enough to look after herself. If you haven't noticed, she killed four vampires on her own. And Orochimaru, none the less! Now go! The bell has already rung."

Sasuke looked like he was about to argue some more, but thought against it. He turned around and looked at Sakura; she still had a shocked look on her face. He smirked and took her hand. "Come on, we have chemistry with Neji and Tenten." Sakura numbly nodded and followed him to their lockers.

As they walked into the class, the female's in the class glared at Sakura. Sakura froze, looking confused as to why everyone was looking at her like that. "Uhm, Sasuke? Why are they staring at us?" Sakura whispered.

"Tsunade called you Sakura _Uchiha_ over the announcements." Sasuke said nonchalantly and continued into the classroom. As Sakura walked somewhat behind him, Ami stuck out her foot.

Sakura smirked as she could sense it. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Ami's foot and then at Ami. She smirked. "Nice try, Ami. But, I thought we made it clear to you yesterday and today during lunch. Or, would you rather more proof?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Ami scowled and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, turning away. Sakura smirked at her success and turned around to see that it was Tenten that was laughing hysterically. Neji and Sasuke were smirking at her approvingly.

"I see you've become more open with your senses." Sasuke stated as they sat down.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"Sakura, that was awesome!" Tenten yelled. "You totally told her off! But, what was it that you do yesterday to make it clear to Ami?"

Sakura blushed at looked at Sasuke. "Well… uh…"

"We made out in front of her. And I told her I loved Sakura." Sasuke stated, not a hint of red on his face.

Neji nodded. "Nice one, Uchiha."

Tenten squealed. "You said _what_?!"

Sakura blushed harder, feeling the heat come off of her body. She nodded, slowly.

"Sasuke! Who knew you could be so romantic! That's nothing compared to Neji though… I mean, last night we-."

Neji panicked, not wanting Tenten to disclose that information and smashed his lips onto hers. Tenten was surprised and fell backwards, onto the floor with Neji on top of her. Neji pulled back when Tenten grunted. "What the hell?! Neji!"

Neji smirked and leaned down to her ear. "They don't need to know what happened last night."

Tenten smirked and nodded. "Alright, if you say so. But… could you get off of me?!"

--- 2 weeks later

Sakura walked into Sasuke's room a little past midnight to see that he was still awake. He sat up when she opened his door. "What's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and walked over to his bed. "Nothing… I just couldn't sleep."

Sasuke smirked seductively. "Well, what did you come in here for?"

Sakura blushed. "I-I-I don't know!" Sasuke laughed slightly before laying back down on his side. He pulled up the blankets and looked at Sakura. Sakura blinked a couple of times before realisation set in. Her eyes widened slightly, but then she smirked as she climbed into bed with him.

Sasuke pulled the covers over her before pulling her close to him. Sakura could hear his heart beat, and she snapped her eyes open when she felt a pulsing feeling in her head. Dizziness overcame her when she took in air. "Sasuke…" She mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I… I need blood…"

Sasuke nodded before sitting up, revealing his bare chest. Sakura blushed as she looked at him. She then sat in his lap and bit into his neck, melting from the sweetness of his blood in her mouth.

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought about what Tsunade said for the hundredth time. _Should I ask her to marry me? I mean, I don't want to freak her out. I do love her, but I don't know if she is ready to take that step yet. I should get a ring, first of all, but, how am I supposed to know which one she would like… maybe Neji would know. He found a ring Tenten liked. Hell, even Naruto found a ring Nami liked. No, Neji probably asked Hinata or Ino…Maybe I should let Sakura pick her own…_

Sakura pulled back and looked up to see Sasuke with his eyes closed still. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her softly. He smiled at her and pulled her back down with him. She was still half on top of him with her head resting on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I… want to ask you something…" He said slowly and unsure.

"Sure, what is it?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, suddenly very nervous. "Well. Uhm… we've been through a lot together, and I've come to love you more than anything… I've been thinking about this for the past couple of weeks and I've decided it's now or never."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat at Sasuke's words and she barely noticed when he took her hand in his and rolled over, so that they were face to face. Sakura could feel tears start to sting her eyes.

_She's crying?! What did I do?!_ Sasuke thought frantically. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Please, continue…"

"W-well… uh, Sakura… look, I know it wasn't a very good speech or anything but… w-well, will you marry me?" He whispered. Sakura burst into tears and nodded her head frantically. Sasuke smirked and pulled her close to him, planting his lips on hers.

---

**REVIEW!  
Sorry for any mistakes there might have been!**


	6. Epilogue!

EPILOGUE!

---

Sakura woke up early in the morning due to the sun's comforting heat hitting her face. The sound of birds filled her ears and she couldn't help but smile. They were in the moon country in the present, on their honeymoon; they had bought a summer home, and intended to go there every summer. Sasuke's father had paid for the whole wedding and for the house; much to Sasuke's dismay. Fugaku had said that it was their wedding gift.

It was true that Sasuke had saved up for four years so that he could pay for everything, but Fugaku wouldn't have it. He had paid for Itachi's so he was paying fir Sasuke's as well.

Sakura smiled to herself. The day she and Sasuke had decided the wedding would be on was the day Fugaku took Sasuke's money away from him. He'd said, 'you get it back after your honeymoon, Sasuke. I don't care how much you want to pay for it, you will not spend a penny.'

Of course, he had given them small allowances for food and everything, but those were the weeks that Sakura would remember for the rest of her life. Sasuke had non-stop complained about his father being such a troublesome idiot, yes, Shikamaru had indeed rubbed off on him.

Sakura smiled to herself and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Sasuke's body; his bare chest replacing her pillow. She had to admit, ever since she'd been turned into a vampire, shed been so happy. True, she'd have nightmares about the night it had all started, but she'd always have Sasuke right next to her; comforting her. But, the day of her wedding had to be the cherry in top of the cake.

Her dress was simple. It was white, of course, and had long sleeves. It ended with a square neck; showing limited cleavage. It didn't poof out at the hips; instead, it hugged her curves, ending at the floor. Her tiara was decorated with blooming cherry-blossoms courtesy of Ino's flower shop, and the simple mesh veil fell over her face.

"Sakura! Oh my god! I love that dress, I don't care what you say or how many others you may want to try on; you are getting that dress!" Ino screamed, disturbing the whole store once again.

"_Ino! Relax will you? You've said that with the last three dresses that Sakura's tried on!" Tenten said, hitting the back of Ino's head._

"_I have to agree with Ino on this one, though… It really is beautiful, Sakura." Hinata said, pulling on the dress in parts, making sure it fit perfectly. _

"_See?! Hinata agrees with me, Tenten! Ok, Sakura, if you don't get this dress, I will buy it for you and burn any other dress you happen to buy." Ino screamed once again. Tenten shook her head and looked at Sakura once again, startled._

"_Sakura? Are you ok?" Tenten asked cautiously._

_Sakura nodded and wiped her eyes. "I-I'm fine, I'm just s-so happy! I never thought I'd be getting married already…" No one said anything, so Sakura continued, a sad smile on her face. "It seems only a week ago that I bumped into Sasuke in the hallway… and he gave me his… blood… but, in reality, it has almost been four years!"_

_Hinata sighed. "You're just stressed, Sakura. Just try to relax; this wedding is being planned so quickly, and you want it to be perfect, am I right?"_

_Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm not stressed. You have probably heard it from Sasuke, when you first met me, that is." _

"_Heard what?" Ino asked, helping Sakura out of the dress she had been forced to buy._

"_Yes, enlighten us." Tenten added._

"_Well… ever since I turned fourteen, I never thought something like this would happen… that I'd ever know what it'd be like… to __**feel**__ loved…"_

_Ino smiled and turned her gaze to Sakura's eyes in the long mirror. "Sakura… don't you dare think about your past." She spoke the last part firmly._

"_Sakura, Ino's right. I thought of my father for a long time after the incident happened. It only makes it worse to dwell on the past." Hinata said softly._

_Tenten watched as Sakura's eyes turned to the floor and smiled. "Sakura, this is supposed to be your time! Just don't think about that stuff. We __**all**__ love you. We don't think you're a disgrace."_

"_Thank you… all of you, you don't know what that means to me…"_

_Ino grinned, "Well, now that you are done getting the dress off, you are going to buy it."_

_Sakura smirked and sniffed. "Well, Ino, I'm sorry, but I really like that dress, over there." Sakura pointed to the first dress that she had tried on. _

"_You what?! I thought I made it crystal clear that you were buying this dress!" Ino ranted. "I don't care what you say, if you buy that dress", she said in disgust, "I will burn it."_

_Ino looked back at Sakura to find that she was laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing?!"_

"_Ino relax! I love this dress as much as you do! I'm buying it!" Sakura said between giggles. _

_Ino's jaw dropped, and Hinata and Tenten were trying to stifle their laughs. "You just…"_

_Sakura just smirked. "Yes, I did Ino! Ok, now let's buy this dress and go get some smoothies!"_

Sakura almost laughed out loud at that memory. It was her favourite moment of the whole day. But, thinking of that brought her to where she was now. Ino found out she was pregnant that day, and here she was, wondering the same thing. It would be too early to use a test; she would need to wait a couple of weeks.

Sasuke moved in his sleep, turning to his side, but not waking up. He was now facing Sakura, crushing her body to his chest with his arms around her.

Soon, Sakura felt tears of happiness come to her eyes. The day of their wedding was the same predicament as what was happening now, happiness… of finally having and starting a family. Sasuke's vows made her cry even more, her salty tears flowing down her cheeks and onto his chest. _No! Stop crying; you'll wake him up! _She told herself.

Sakura was pacing her room. Her tiara and veil in place, her hair in soft curls going down her back and a light mask of makeup evening her skin tones. Sakura was nervous, you see. She was waiting for Gaara, a very close friend of her and Sasuke ever since the night she had killed Jare, Orochimaru and Blair. He was to walk her down the isle; since she had no idea who her real father was, and Jiraiya was out of the question, Gaara had volunteered.

_The wedding was to start in a half an hour; she knew Gaara would be there any moment, but she was still very worried that he would forget, or that he had changed his mind. She jumped dramatically at the door opening, revealing Gaara. He was smirking at her flushed image. "Well, ready to go?" He asked, holding out his arm._

_Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Where have you been, Gaara? You should have been here," She glanced at the clock, "five minutes ago!"_

_Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. "I was with Sasuke, if you must know. And five minutes isn't a very big deal."_

_Sakura admitted defeat at the sound of Sasuke's name. "Alright… I was over reacting, I'm just nervous, is all."_

_Gaara led Sakura out of the room, their arms hooked together. "Gaara… I wanted to thank you for doing this. I mean, I'm glad that you don't mind."_

"_It's no big deal, Sakura, really, it's an honour to walk you down the isle." Gaara said smugly._

_Sakura giggled. "Thank you. If you hadn't, it would have been Jiraiya…" _

_Gaara smirked, "Can't have that pervert taking my place, now can I?" _

"_No, I guess not! But, Gaara, why did you decide to volunteer?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know… I could see the resentment in your eyes at Jiraiya offering to walk you, and I want this day to be what you want… and… don't tell Sasuke I told you this, but you have a right to know, he asked me too."_

_Sakura smiled. "I should have known…"_

"_Well, we're here, Sakura. Are you ready?" Gaara asked, stopping in front of the doors that lead to the gardens. _

_Sakura nodded firmly, a smile on her face. She didn't say anything, so Gaara motioned for the doors to be opened, and they started their walk down the path. Sakura looked at the tree in front of her. It was the biggest in the garden, the largest oak tree she ever saw, and Sasuke was standing under it, smiling at her as she walked arm in arm with Gaara. _

_Her speech she had made for him played in her head, as she made sure she memorized it. They came to a stop and the flutes stopped playing, in front of Sasuke. Gaara let go of Sakura's arm, and Sasuke's replaced it. He smiled reassuringly at her as they turned to face Tsunade._

"_Well, we are gathered here today to, erm, well, you know the whole 'speech' that I'm supposed to say don't you?" Tsunade asked, slumping her shoulders._

_Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled. "Ok, anyways, I'm sure you two have prepared speeches for eachother, and I guess you want to get it over with so you don't forget it." _

_Tsunade looked at Sasuke and Sakura and they both nodded. Sakura was the first to say hers. Squeezing Sasuke's hand, she began. "Sasuke… ever since I bumped into you in the hallway at school, my life changed, dramatically. I almost died, but you were kind enough, the only person who had showed me kindness in three years, to save my life; at a price to your own, of course. _

_When I first woke up, I was surprised to see you there… to be honest, when I first saw you come up the stairs and stop at the predicament I was in, I honestly thought that it was it; I was going to die. I didn't understand why Jare had decided to attack me, but when I saw you, two things were going through my mind. I thought that some one was going to save me, that I was going to be all right. But, then, I remembered that you were a vampire as well, so, a part of me thought that you were the same as Jare… that you wanted some of my blood too. _

_When I woke up to see you standing over me, a concerned, relieved look on your face, I know that the first thing that went through my mind was the right one. _

_Ever since that day, you gave me my life back; you showed me that… you showed me that it wasn't my fault, that I wasn't the one to blame. Sasuke, I have never felt love since I turned fourteen. But you were the one to show me it after all of those years. You, the Uchiha Sasuke, whom every girl in the school was crazy over."_

_At that last comment, people started to laugh and Sakura giggled a little through her tears. _

"_So, Sasuke, I thank you, for everything that you've done for me," She added quietly, "I love you more than I've loved anyone else…"_

_The few people who heard what sakura said, 'awed' dramatically. Sakura took a glance in the crowd of family and friends that were sitting in chairs before them. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Mikoto were all in tears. And she almost laughed when she saw Naruto close to it. _

_Sakura looked back up at Sasuke to see him smirking at her. She looked at him perplexed, 'He's __**smirking**__?!' she thought incredulously._

"_Alright then, Sasuke…" Tsunade said, tears evident in her eyes. Sasuke nodded and took both of Sakura's hands in his. _

"_Sakura, I have to admit, mine isn't as long as yours is… but, the first thing I want to say is, 'I hate you.'" Sakura felt like her heart had been ripped in two. She looked at the ground and glanced at Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Nami. Ino and Hinata were holding back Tenten who looked like she was going to beat Sasuke to death, and Nami was clenching and unclenching her fists, shaking in anger, while restraining Naruto who was mumbling a colourful string of curse words. But, what surprised her more was that Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were doing nothing about it. _

_Tears flowed down her face as she thought about everything she had said to him, and what he had to say to her. 'Why did he wait until the wedding?' She thought sadly. It was all too good to be true, she guessed._

_She was forced to look up at him when he placed his hand gently on her cheek, lifting her gaze to him. "Why?" She whispered. _

_Sasuke smiled at her. "I hate you because I can't stop thinking of you, I can't get you out of my head! I hate you because I want to hold you for the rest of my life, to always have you in my arms, in my sight; I hate you because you're like a drug to me… Sakura, I hate you because I love you too much…"_

_With that said, everyone in the audience sighed in relief. The only people, who knew of Sasuke's vow, were is closest friends, brother and father; excluding Naruto of course._

"_Sasuke! You bastard, that was corny! How could you be such an ass…?" Naruto yelled, holding out his fists in a dramatic pose, pointing._

"_Naruto! Be quiet!" Nami scolded._

_Tsunade cleared her throat, taking a glance in Sakura's direction; she was almost sobbing now. _

"_Sasuke, do you take Sakura as your wife?" She asked quietly, handing Sasuke Sakura's ring._

_Sasuke smirked as he slipped her ring onto her finger. "Of course."_

"_Sakura… do you take Sasuke as your husband?" Tsunade asked again, handing Sakura Sasuke's ring. _

_Sakura let out a quiet sob and nodded her head, replying in a broken voice and slipped his ring on his finger with shaking hands. "Y-yes."_

"_Well, I now pronounce you man and wife…" Tsunade hadn't finished as Sasuke had already lifted Sakura's veil from her face and kissed her. He kissed her passionately until a few coughs were heard and he broke away from her, wiping her tear stained face._

"_I'm sorry if I startled you…" He whispered. Sakura let out a strangled laugh._

"_N-no… don't worry about it! I'm fine." _

"_Good, now, lets go and get some cake… before Naruto and Kiba decide to eat it all." _

_Sakura laughed at this and looked over his shoulder to see Naruto and Kiba eyeing the cake with hunger in their eyes. Nami and Hinata were shaking their heads at them. _

Sakura sniffed quietly and smiled. _I'm married now… and we're probably going to have a family soon…_ She thought happily. Releasing one of her hands from Sasuke's embrace, she brushed his hair out of his face and placed her hand on his cheek. She felt content knowing that there was no way she would ever be betrayed again. Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer to him, removing her hand from his cheek and weaving her fingers through his.

---

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of Sakura caressing his cheek. He stayed still; enjoying the feel of her cold, gentle hand touching his face. He felt deprived when she stopped and snuggled herself closer to him. Her long, wisps of hair tickling his chest. He waited until she fell asleep before moving so he could see her.

Smirking at the memory of telling his _trustworthy_ friends what he had written as his vow, Sasuke still saw the pained expression on Sakura's face. He had expected her to be upset, to be devastated; he thought he could take it, but it had almost killed him right then and there.

His vow was much, much longer that he had said at the actual wedding, but he didn't say it all. He only said the important parts; wanting to see her smile again, not cry. But, she started to cry harder, much to his dismay. He didn't even wait 'til Tsunade had finished telling him he could kiss her; he kissed her as soon as she slipped the ring on his finger.

Feeling restless, Sasuke sat up slowly, so he could carefully unlatch himself from Sakura's grasp. She groaned in her sleep, but didn't wake. He looked down at her sleeping, a soft, loving look adorning his eyes. _In school, I had seen her in the halls all the time… but never in my life had I thought to even give her any of my time. What she said was true… bumping into her in the hall changed both our lives. _

His eyes gradually made their way down to her neck; the scar from that night was clearly visible. Tsunade had said that there wouldn't be a scar, but there is. She couldn't explain why, it was still healing when she became a full vampire, so it should have faded that day.

Upon brushing his fingers over the scar, Sakura shot straight up, her hand immediately clamping over her neck. She looked at Sasuke's calm face and sighed, her hand slipping off of her neck to her lap.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Morning…" She said breathlessly. "How long have you been up?"

"Not very long. You were only sleeping for an extra ten minutes or so."

"I see. Well, are you hungry? We didn't eat last night…" Sakura blushed at the reason why.

Sasuke noticed and smirked. "Yeah, I am, I guess."

_That's all he has to say?!_ Sakura thought. "Alright then! I'll just go and make breakfast." _I'll just ask him later… what he thinks._

---

"Sasuke, you know last night… we didn't use – I mean – well _protection_… What if I'm pregnant?" Sakura asked awkwardly, halfway through breakfast.

Sasuke choked on his pancakes. This, he was _not_ expecting. _Shit! What if she is?! _Sasuke thought desperately.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh – well, that would be a good thing – I mean, it wouldn't be bad…" Sasuke said nervously.

Sakura giggled. "No, I think it would be great!"

Heaving a sigh, Sasuke took another bite of pancake before answering. "Yeah… it would, wouldn't it?"

"Mhmm! And we actually have a house of our own now, so when we get back home, we can start the baby's room!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself… we don't know if you're actually pregnant or not." Sasuke mumbled.

"I… I know that, but, still, even if I'm not, we can still… try?"

Sasuke choked on his pancakes once again. He chose not to answer while he blushed slightly, and Sakura's giggle was enough to inform him that she knew he was embarrassed to say.

---

"Sakura! You're back!"

"Hi Nami!" Sakura yelled back, still holding onto Sasuke's hand while walking off of the plane.

"How was your trip? You know, it was pretty boring here without you!"

"Yeah, there was no Teme to argue with! It was pretty boring." Naruto stated.

"Hn. Dobe."

Sakura giggled. "I – it was… interesting."

Tenten smirked. "What do you mean? _Interesting_?"

Sakura blushed. "It was… different… I – I mean; it was… uh…"

"Normal." Sasuke said for her.

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Yeah, we did nothing that you guys are thinking that we did!"

Sasuke shook his head. Ino smiled. "So, Sakura, we need a girls night at my house tonight, huh?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Ino… why must it always be at _our_ house? You never clean up your junk afterwards."

"Yes. I think that's a great idea, Ino." Hinata said, giggling.

"Oh, yes. Sakura, you will spill." Tenten added.

"God, Tenten, you've turned into one of _them_!" Kiba said. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Kiba! Who asked you?!" Tenten shouted.

Kiba sighed and shook his head. "Whatever."

"Come on Sakura, we need to go." Sasuke said, tugging her with him. "We need to get home and _check_ some _things_…"

Sakura gasped. "Oh! Right!"

---

Sakura sat in the bathroom, waiting the twenty minutes until the results would show. She refused to let Sasuke see it or wait in the bathroom with her until it beeped. They had agreed they would look at it at the same time.

Sakura nearly jumped when the small beep was heard and forced herself not to look as she covered the results with her hand, walking slowly to the bathroom door, unlocking and opening it.

"It's done?" Sasuke asked as she walked out slowly. She nodded and he followed her eagerly. "Well, are you?"

Sakura took a shuddering breath and uncovered her hand from the results. She immediately choked back a sob as Sasuke embraced her, holding her as close as he could as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok…" He said quietly, still staring at the test on the floor. _One line…_ He thought. _She's not pregnant…_

Sasuke felt Sakura take a long shuddering breath and turn her head towards his neck. He closed his eyes and lead her to their bed, where he layed down with her; her fangs deep in his neck as she drew his blood to her mouth. He waited until she was done before he looked her in the eye. "You ok?" He asked softly, moving her hair that had stuck to her face from the tears out of the way.

She nodded and buried her face into his chest, heaving a sigh. "Yes… I'm fine, thank you, Sasuke."

He smirked, "Anytime, Sakura. You know, now we have time to decorate the spare bedroom… and make it right for a child."

Sakura smiled. "I'd like that."

---

Sasuke stood in the doorway of the spare bedroom, admiring his completed project while hugging his wife from behind. Sakura smiled and put her hand on her slightly swollen stomach. Sasuke did likewise and placed his hand on hers, nibbling on her neck affectionately, lapping up the blood with his tongue.

"I love it, Sasuke. It's perfect!"

"Yes, I know… only eight months to go until it's being inhabited…" He replied.

Sakura sighed and suppressed a giggle; thinking of the night she had spent with her friends when she found out she was pregnant.

_Ino sighed and looked at her friend. "So, you weren't pregnant two months ago… but you are now…" _

"Jeez… how soon did you start again?" Tenten asked.

_Sakura blushed. "W – well… I – it just sort of happened… one night…"_

"_Ooh! Details!" Nami yelled, squealing._

"_Oh, yes, Sakura… please, elaborate!" Hinata added._

"_No! I will not _elaborate_! But he was romantic…" Sakura sighed, "First, he took me out for supper at a nice restaurant… then we watched the sunset… we went home after that, and… it just – sort of – happened." _

_Tenten nodded. "Yes, that is what happens to Neji and I, too. You're so caught up in the moment that you don't remember how it started." _

_Sakura nodded vigorously. "Yes! That!" _

_Nami giggled. "Yes, Naruto can be very romantic as well… hard as it is to believe." _

_Hinata giggled. "Kiba is such a softie! He's always so… _gentle_…like he's afraid to hurt me." _

"_What can I say? Shikamaru's a lazy ass… but once he sees me in my _pyjama's_… he's not so tired anymore."_

_Sakura giggled and closed her eyes, putting her hand on her heart and the other on her stomach. "Sasuke makes the moment… perfect." _

**OK! well, here it is! Sorry about the wait, i know it wasn't that great, it feels like i rushed it a little bit, but i have been working on a new story and i hope you like it! It is sort of a remake of the Naruto series, but it isn't really. Like it follows the plotline a little bit, and the missions and what happens is kind of along the same lines, but alot of things are different. And yes, it is indeed, SASUSAKU!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-sorry if there were any grammar errors... i was in a hurry to upload it onto fanfiction and didn't reallt feel like reading it through.**


End file.
